Giantheart Chronicles: The Giant of Harmony
by JuliansVixen
Summary: Julian and Eve, and a different take on their relationship...VERY different!
1. A Golden Cage

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters...and credit to Bailey for inspiration, and Courtaney for the title:)--EF 

Eve looked outside, a smile lighting up her beautiful features. "What a beautiful day this is," she sighed happily. She had just finished cleaning her little cottage, and was now enjoying the fragrance of the roses that grew beneath the window.

"I wonder if Grace and Samuel are home," she mused as she tied her reticule to her waist. Looking in the mirror, Eve didn't see herself as beautiful, though she was breathtakingly so. Lustrous brown hair curled around her shoulders, framing a face that was the color of coffee with fresh milk blended in. Eve had hazel eyes that were framed by long lashes, and a shapely figure that had many a local farmer blink twice.

Eve was flattered by their attentions, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to choose any of the men in the village of Harmony, though several and asked for her hand in marriage. She was simply not interested in marrying anyone, and she had no need for someone to support her. She was happy when she was healing the sick, for she had been trained by her late mother and father in the art of medicinal herbs. Her healing gift more than supplied her material needs, and though she would normally be considered an "old maid" at the age of thirty, her beauty and prosperity defied any such description of her current status.

Taking with her a bag of rose hips--Grace had had a cold when she saw her last--Eve left her cottage and began walking down the dirt path toward her friend's home.

"Seth is a wonderful man, Eve. Why won't you at least consider his proposal?" Grace's blue eyes were filled with confusion. "He has one of the largest farms in the village, and would make you a good husband." Her eyes widened at Eve's sudden burst of laughter. "Why do you find that humorous?"

Looking at her friend, Eve tried to compose herself. Grace was satisfied with her quiet marriage to Samuel, the captain of the local militia, and their three children. She simply wanted Eve to know the same happiness and fulfilment that she and her husband had, and Eve didn't love her friend any the less for it.

"Grace, I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. I just do not see the need to marry anybody right now." Eve sipped some of the rose hip tea that Grace had brewed. "I'm fine, believe me."

Unconvinced, Grace leaned forward earnestly. "I am worried for you, Eve--these parts aren't safe for a lady to be by herself," she insisted. "You've heard the tales of the mountain creature."

"Not that again! This is the sixteenth century, Grace--things like that simply do not happen any more," Eve laughed dismissively. "You don't seem like the type of person who would believe such fairy tales."

"Large depressions have been appearing at night in all of our fields, and sometimes some of our animals and even our vegetables go missing. And sometimes there have been huge fires blazing on top of the mountain at the edge of Harmony Lake. "

"Volcanoes can cause fires, Grace. Animals can cause ground depressions. And once and for all, there is no mountain monster," Eve said, tiring of the subject. She almost preferred Grace's attempts at matchmaking.

Grace could see Eve was still unbelieving, and it concerned her. "I am just trying to warn you to take care--I worry about you living alone so." She hugged her tightly, and Eve hugged her back. "It's getting close to dusk, would you like Samuel to walk you back home?"

"Harmony is a very safe place. I am in no danger here," Eve assured her as she tied her reticule around her waist. Grace shook her head, then went into her kitchen and grabbed a lantern. Walking over to the fireplace, she then lit it and handed it to Eve.

"At least take this with you. I would feel much better about your insisting on taking a evening constitional," she smiled. "And I am not going to let you refuse me this--you were nice enough to bring the tea for my cold."

"Since I apparrently don't have a choice , I will bring this back tomorrow," Eve promised, kissing Grace on the cheek. "Please tell Samuel and the children I love them." Grace watched as Eve made her way down the path towards her home. A sense of foreboding washed over her, and she shivered.

"I'll have Samuel make certain Eve is all right first thing in the morning," she whispered, as she slowly shut the door.

The air was getting noticeably colder, Eve could feel it. Shivering, she wished in vain that she had thought to bring a shawl. "Little good wishes do me," she sighed, trying to keep a grip on the lantern. Even though she had been out at other times at this hour, for some reason, Grace's stories of some mystical creature plundering Harmony had managed to unnerve her.

Feeling like a ninny, Eve mentally shook herself. "Eve, stop being such a coward--you know these parts blindfolded--" Suddenly her cold hand dropped the lantern, and it rolled away down a hill away from her. "Blast!" she swore in an unladylike manner, even more annoyed with herself. Stepping carefully, she began to make her way down the hill, which was steeper than she anticipated. "At this rate I won't be home until midnight."

Eve had almost reached the lantern, when her foot gave way, and she tumbled down the hill, hitting her head on a large rock at the edge of it. Knocked unconscious, she lay there with a bleeding gash upon her forehead...unaware that a mountainous form was watching her. The ground shook as the creature grew nearer, and it soon towered over her prone body. Grunting, it gently lifted the fallen woman up, and began to move away, causing the ground to quake as it headed toward Mount Harmony.

Eve opened her eyes, every single part of her body aching. Trying to focus, she immediately closed her eyes against the pain that her head was causing her.

"What happened...where am I?" She tried to sit up, but her badly bruised body immediately protested. "Oh no," Eve thought "I've lost the lantern, and I have no idea where it is. Or where I am." Opening her eyes again, Eve glanced around at her surroundings.

"No..it can't be," she gasped. She was lying in a golden cage, and outside of the cage, a bed that was the size of the mayor's house. A lamp that was the size of a small horse lit the room. Eve shuddered in cold terror, wondering what nightmare she had managed to stumble into.

Suddenly the cage began to sway, and Eve found herself looking into the eyes of a man...a towering giant of a man. One that stood taller than the tallest tree in Harmony, taller than a catherdral. Deep laughter emerged from his throat, causing Eve to place her hands over her ears at the deafening sound, her eyes wide with overwhelming fear.

"My captive little bird has finally awakened," the giant smiled, his eyes lit up with pleasure.

Feedback please:)


	2. Trapped!

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Overwhelming thanks to Courtaney, who serves as co-writer for this chapter!

"No...this can't be happening," Eve whispered, terrified at the vision before her. The giant smiled even more widely, fascinated by his beautiful little captive.

"I am not a figment of your imagination my lady," he told her, rather enjoying her discomfiture. "Nor am I some apparition. " His deep voice made her shiver with a fear she had never known before. Eve sat up, ignoring the pain in her head and limbs, and began to back away from the giant, when his laughter once again caused the cage to shake. She placed her hands again over her ears, but she could still hear him, and it only served to heighten the fear that threatened to overtake her.

"I can assure you, you will not be able to escape me. You would do well to reserve your strength--I saw the fall you took. " He leaned closer to the cage, his gaze upon her clothing. Eve looked down and saw that her dress was torn, exposing her stockinged legs, and tried to cover them.

"Please," she began in a halting voice,"please release me. I don't want to be here, I have to return to my home." She searched for some sign of kindness in his face, but all she could find was amusement. "I want to go home, I have people I have to look after," she pleaded.

"A breathtaking creature such as yourself, yes, perhaps you have a family. However, I see that you wear no band of marriage on your finger, so it is not a husband that you are so desperate to return to. And if there is no husband, then there are no children to take care of. Therefore, you will remain with me." His eyes were moving up and down her body, causing Eve to pale at his expression. "Why do you look so frightened? I have not harmed you, my lady." Eve huddled as far away from him as she possibly could have, which proved to be futile, as he simply rotated the cage so that she was close to his face once more. 

"I have done nothing to you, sir. What possible reason would you want to keep me here?" Eve screamed as his finger came through the bars and touched her hair, caressing the gleaming strands.

"I have been alone too long," the giant whispered, as Eve fell into a dead faint. He sighed in frustration, as he viewed her limp form. Turning away from her, he cursed once again the events that had led him to his current state.

Flashback

Lord Julian Crane had always enjoyed wine, women, and song, but at this very moment, it was women who were catching his fancy. He was holding a ball on his estate, and of course, had had his valet make certain that every lady within a hundred miles was in attendance.

"One must have a variety of confections to partake of," he had reasoned. And of course, he had already managed to seduce several of them this evening alone...what woman could resist the Crane charm? Tall, with chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes that could make even a married woman consider a tryst with him. And of course, the Crane fortune simply enhanced his physical attributes.

All the delicious dancing he had partaken in made Julian suddenly feel warm...perhaps from the nearness of the beautiful ladies as from the activity itself. Stepping outside for some air, Julian surveyed the night sky, and began to feel a bit lonely about his size in the vastness of the world. He breathed deeply, and sighed.

"Is this what you want for yourself, Lord Crane?" he asked himself. "Is this all you see for yourself in the world...being surrounded by lovely ladies, but never having anything truly meaningful in your life?" Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps rustling in the leaves behind him. He turned to see the town hag,Tabitha Lenox, walking toward his home, wearing a ghastly attempt at a ballroom dress and baubles that were just as hideous.

"Bit odd to be talking to yourself, isn't it?" she cackled.

"Whatever are you doing on the grounds of my estate?" asked Julian, totally shocked at the witch's boldness, as well as her insults.

"Why, I've come to attend the ball, like all the other townspeople. Surely you'll allow a lonely old woman to come in for a cup of tea and some company?"

Julian shook his head at the hag's forwardness, and remembered a warning his father had given him before he died...that whatever he did, he wasn't to associate with Miss Lenox...no matter what. "I am sorry, 'Miss' Lenox, but I do not believe you have an invitation to my ball, so if you'll kindly..."

"Why the nerve..." she exclaimed, her face turning as red as an apple ready for the harvest.

"All right, I tried to be polite, Miss Lenox, but I see that has not gotten me anywhere, so..." he grabbed her arm rather roughly. "I would appreciate if you leave the grounds of my estate immediately, before I have you thrown off. There is no way a woman the likes of you..." he stopped and let his eyes roam her dress, " a hag, and one so hideously outfitted at that...there is no way someone like you will ever set foot in my house...ball or not." Suddenly Tabitha's eyes began to glow eerily, and Julian found that he could not move at all!

"What have you done to me, old woman! Stop this nonsense at once, or I will have my men run you through!" he threatened, through gritted teeth. Tabitha only laughed, as she began to levitate in the air.

"So you will not invite me to dine in polite society, Julian Crane? Then you will suffer the same fate, only far more than I ever will!" she told him, as lightning began to flash about them.

"Julian Crane...I curse you to be an outcast in your world! You will live alone, a creature to be not respected, but feared...doomed to never know the joy of hearth and home!" She then thought a moment. "But I suppose I should give you a chance at redemption, to be sporting...even though you were not sporting with me! If a good woman can look beyond your appearance, then the spell will be broken...but that will never happen!"

Julian's eyes widened, as he felt his limbs being pulled in different directions. "Dear Lord, what is happening to me?" he screamed, as he began to grow in size, dwarfing the top of his estate. Soon he was nearly three times that size, and he kept growing until he was several hundred feet high. He looked at Tabitha, who was levitating in front of his face, terror in his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"I merely made your height equal to your cruel treatment of me," she cackled. "At least I was genteel enough to keep your clothing intact upon you--imagine if I hadn't, even I would not wish that upon Harmony!" She looked him up and down, and cackled again. "Now if I were you, I would leave here posthaste! Everyone inside is unaware of you at the moment, but that is only because I cast another spell so I can finish the job at hand! I am going to remove it now, so your life is in mortal danger!"

"Where can I go? How will I live like this? Please transform me back to my former self, I did not mean to disrespect you!" Julian pleaded. "No woman could look beyond this monstrousity of a form that I have now!"

Tabitha grinned at him, delighted at her handiwork. "That is not my concern, Lord Crane--it is yours! Begone, or face the wrath of the villagers!" Seeing her raise her hand, Julian ran towards Mount Harmony, the ground quaking beneath his weight, Tabitha's laughter haunting him every step of the way.  
End Flashback

Julian held his head in his hands as he remembered the events of that day. Ever since then, he had been forced to seek food at night, so as to not run into and terrorize any of the townspeople. His journeys had not gone unnoticed, as over time, the townfolk had decided that some unworldly creature was pilfering their livestock and gardens. Supersitious as they were--some still left plates of crumbled bread out for fairy folk-- they soon did not go out after dark, fearing the "mountain monster", as he came to be known, would murder them. And so the years had passed, without any human contact, no matter how he desperately yearned for it.

Turning back to the unconscious Eve, he felt a pang of remorse for having placed her in the cage. He knew how it felt to be trapped, yet he could not bear the thought of freeing her...she was the first person he had spoken to in so many years. And she was so lovely...he had never seen anyone as beautiful as this woman. He could not let her go...he would not let her go.

His finger once again reached inside the bars, touching the softness of her cheek as gently as he could. "You're mine, little one, and you will remain mine." On impulse, he unlocked the cage, and lifted Eve out of it. He held her in the palm of his hand, his breath catching at the sight of her beauty.

It was at that moment that Eve opened her eyes, and found herself lying in his hand, staring directly at her captor's face.

Feedback is cherished :) 


	3. Lonely Julian

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

A big thank you to Courtaney and Luvin-Evian, for all of their wonderful help!--EF

"What are you doing to me?" Eve whispered, too afraid to move. Julian had her cradled in his hands, protecting her from falling.

"I will not harm you my lady. I ...I merely wanted to see to your injuries." Eve was afraid to move a muscle, all too aware that she was at his mercy. "Will you let me help you?"

"I..I will be fine. If you could let me go home, I have herbs that I could use to apply to the scratches," she said hesitantly, hoping to appeal to him in that way. She was not successful, as he shook his head firmly at her.

"I told you before, I will not release you. You will remain with me." Julian's gaze went over her, slowly. "You are hurt, and I must see to you." Eve shivered at the look in the giant's eyes. It was a look of possesiveness, one that sent chills up her spine.

"No, no, I am fine, really," she squeaked.

"Your face betrays you, my lady--your physical discomfort is obvious." Julian carried her over to the table, where he took a wet cloth, and as gently as he could, tried to wipe her face and scratched legs. Unfortunately, he only managed to wet her face and hair, leaving Eve shivering not only from fear but from the dampness of her wet hair.

"Oh, my precious little darling...I am so sorry you are all damp. Here let me help you." He gently picked her up and moved her toward his mouth. Eve saw herself being guided toward the gigantic mouth, and she screamed in terror.

"No! Please don't eat me!" she sobbed, tears of fright streaking her face. Julian stopped his hand, startled at her reaction. "What on earth?" he exclaimed. His tone then softened. "My dear, I'd never do anything to harm you. I was attempting to dry you, so you won't catch cold."

"Dry me?" Eve was incredulous at the idea. "How can you dry me?"Julian smiled, his teeth, enormous pillars of white, glowing in the dim light.

"My dear, I can simply use what God, or in this case, a malevolent force, has given me. I will use the air from my chest, like a warm summer breeze upon your person."

Eve's skin tingled in spite of herself at his talk. "Um, I don't think..."

"No, no, darling, it's all right. I will be gentle." And with that, he pulled her close to his mouth, and proceeded to exhale tiny puffs of air on her, careful not to blow too hard, for fear of harming his delicate treasure. Eve closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath. Here she was, in the hands of a being who could crush her with no effort, and yet, strangely...she felt as if she could trust him.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, alarmed at her thoughts. She could not trust him--he had threatened to keep her captive! Somehow she had to escape from him...somehow. Eve knew that she could not let herself be taken in by this giant's seeming gentleness. She had to get away...had to get out of there, anyway she could. Her life depended on it..didn't it?

"You seem to be dry now, my dear. Or do you want me to continue?" Julian asked, admiring in spite of himself Eve's windblown tresses.

"No, no...I am fine," Eve replied quietly, gathering her thoughts. "No, I...I feel much better now, really. In fact...I am beginning to get a little sleepy after that bath. " She yawned. "Ohhhh...you know, it is way past my bedtime. Maybe you have a nice little bed I can sleep in for the night? Something that would suit a lady of my size?"

"The cage? You will have plenty of room in there, and I will find something that you can use for a blanket," Julian suggested, ignoring his preferences of where she could sleep.

"It's a bit drafty--I am afraid of catching a chill," Eve replied, hoping that she could appeal to him in that way.

Julian considered her words. They made sense. The last thing he wanted to do was have his precious houseguest come down with a cold - - or worse.

"All right, my little one...I will see what I can do about rounding you up another place to sleep...just for this night." Julian then walked with Eve over to what looked to be a large pile of furs. At her quizzical look, he gave her a somewhat sad smile. "Hunting wild animals seems to be easier now where my size is concerned."

The way he said it gave Eve pause for thought. "Sir..."

"Julian, my lady. I have been remiss in not introducing myself." He inclined his head toward her. "And you are...?"

"Eve."

"Lovely--it suits you." Julian picked up some of the furs, and walked over to the bed, placing Eve upon it. He arranged them as comfortably as he could, then pointed to them. "You may sleep there."

Eve looked at the furs, then up at Julian, her expression one of confusion. "Sir...Julian...I cannot sleep in the same bed with you, no matter what the circumstances!"

"You are not in my bed, Eve, you are on top of it, to be precise. What concerns you?" Julian looked at her earnestly.

"We cannot...I cannot..."Eve could not bring herself to complete her thought. Julian on the other hand, guessed what was bothering her.

"Eve, you need not worry...you have my word that I will not hurt you."

"A lady would not allow herself to be in bed with a man...no matter what size he is," she whispered to herself. Eve then thought how best to get him to trust her, so she could make her escape from him. And agreeing to sleeping on his bed, seemed to be the only way--or he would lock her up in that dreadful cage again. And when he fell asleep, she would find her way out Julian's abode.

Looking up at him, Eve smiled and nodded. "Perhaps that is best after all--I would feel nervous without you nearby...I don't even know where I am."

Julian was surprised by her change of heart, yet welcomed it. "Mount Harmony...the only place massive enough to conceal me." Eve's eyes widened at his words, and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You...you are the mountain creature that people speak of?" Eve began to tremble again, remembering the fear that Grace had shown while speaking of him.

Julian looked away, crestfallen. "Yes...and I would not wish this existence on my worst enemy." He turned back to face her, shame in every line of his face. "I long not to have to live the life of a thief, a pariah...I long to live as a normal man would."

In spite of her vow to escape, Eve found herself feeling sympathetic towards this lonely giant. He had to be terribly lonely--What was she thinking, Julian planned to keep her here forever! She could not afford to feel sorry for someone who wanted to take her freedom. No, she must keep to her intentions to slip away while he was sleeping.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she managed, steeling herself to reach out and timidly touch his arm. Julian looked down at her hand, delighted that, in his mind, Eve was beginning to accept being with him.

"To hear another person say that matters more than you will ever know, Eve," Julian said huskily. He sat on the bed next to her, still unbelieving that she was there, and she was real. "Perhaps we should retire for the night, the day has been very eventful." With a start, he noticed that Eve had lost her balance at the force of his weight on the straw bed, and had rolled next to his leg.

"Umph!"she yelped, as she tried to crawl back to the furs that served as her bed. Using his thumb and index finger, Julian raised her up and gently placed her on the bedding of fur.

"Are you all right, my dear? Forgive me for not being mindful of you," he apologized. Eve again steeled herself to touch his hand.

"I'm fine--thank you for looking after me," she said softly. Pretending to yawn, she curled up in the furs. "You don't mind if I retire now, do you?" Eve prayed that he would as well, so she could put her plan into motion.

"Yes, my sweet, get your rest." He flashed a smile as he backed away. A few hours of Eve in dreamland were but a small price he would have to pay on a daily basis. Now that she would be spending forever with him.

Eve closed her eyes--in a short while, she would be well on her way home...God willing.

Feedback is loved :) 


	4. Escape!

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Once again, blessings be upon Courtaney and EternallyEvian, for all of their dear help with this chapter:)

Eve lay in her makeshift fur bed, listening to Julian's snoring. She had almost gathered the courage to slip down the side of the bed, but she had wanted to make certain that he truly was asleep. He was facing away from her, but she could make out the rise and fall of his chest in the dim light from the fire.

"Please, please be asleep...I need to get out of here,"she thought, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't stay here like a caged bird."

Biting on her knuckle to keep from sobbing out loud, Eve again listened to Julian, hearing the snoring continue. Stealthily, she sat up, and crawled out of the furs. "So far so good," she thought to herself, as she reached the edge of the bed. Eve swung her legs down, and held on to the folds of the rough wool blanket. She then slid down, until at last she reached the ground.

Smiling her relief, Eve began to tip toe away from the bed, not even bothering to look for her reticule and slippers that she had worn. She could barely make where she was going, but she was determined to leave regardless.

Being alone for so long, the slightest hint of noise, not of his making, stirred him. Julian looked up to see his little treasure tipping toward the door. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed with smouldering fury.

"EVE!" he bellowed, infuriated she would dare to try to escape from him. Julian's heavy footfalls shook the ground. Without turning around, Eve broke into a run, desperate to find a way out. She was small and quick, she thought-she could easily slip away from him. But he was big, with longer strides, which meant she never really had a chance. Oh. She would be stuck here forever...

Julian strode in front of Eve,blocking her attempt to escape, his face a mixture of rage and pain. "I told you that you will NEVER leave!" He stared down at her, his eyes flashing. "I will NOT allow it--I have been alone for too long, and you will remain here, as my lifelong companion! I will NEVER be alone again! Do you understand me? The silence is so loud, and I get tired of just the sound of my own voice and the animals in the wilderness. Even your constant protests are music to my ears..I'm sorry you're upset, but the loneliness...it's unbearable. You must stay. I can stand no more," he told her, a grim note of finality to his words.

Eve fell to her knees, sobbing her heartbreak."I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, but this is the way things have to be. Sadly, you'll get used to it. Even if you never truly accept it ." Eve knew then that he would never let her leave..that she was to remain a captive.

Julian was anguished at the sound of her abject misery, but he could not face the loneliness and despair that he had known before he had seen her fall down that hill. Too many years had he longed for another person to talk to, to relate to--but who would speak to someone such as him? Tabitha Lenox had made certain of that. And to drive home the point of his captivity of his monstrous size, she had paid him a visit to gift him with the golden cage that he had placed Eve in. Who would believe that hateful old woman's golden prison would provide him with the sanctuary his sanity needed.

Gently scooping the lovely Eve in the palm of his hand, Julian returned her to confinement. Eve sank against the bars, crying bitterly. She was back in the cage, her attempt at freedom thwarted. "You can't do this," she cried. "You can't keep me here at your pleasure."

"My dear, it is painfully obvious that I can, and I have. No one can see or hear you, deep in my mountain home. " Julian was adamant. Seeing her tear-streaked face, he added, "Perhaps, one day, I may be able to trust you not to try to leave me again."

"How do you expect me to live like this?" Eve asked him. "Caged like an animal, like a--"

"A monster?" he finished. "Do you not see how I was trapped without you here with me?"

"Trapped?" Eve asked, wiping her tears so that she can see him more clearly. Julian held onto the cage, his eyes begging her to understand.

"All of these years," he began, " I have despaired of ever knowing again how it felt to talk with another person, to share joy, sadness...any emotion at all. I did not know how much longer I would be able to withstand the aching loneliness that I felt." He took a deep breath, then continued. "I saw you fall, and when I came upon you, I was struck by your beauty. I could not leave you, Eve...I would not."

"Julian, I have a life back in Harmony...my friends...how can you expect me to stay here?"

"My dearest lady, I understand all that, but...maybe I am being selfish...it's just...well, you are all I have, the only thing that will make me want to wake up in the morning. Before you came, I was dead inside. Now, everything is fresh and new. You mean the world to me, Eve. And in time, I am hoping I come to mean the same to you. You offer me hope that the world is a brighter place. I can't give up that hope."

Eve stared at him. Julian's pain was evident, and she could not help but respond to it. "I ..I don't know what to say, Julian. You have indeed led a tortured life." She then looked down. "Yet you would sentence me to a similar fate."

"But it wouldn't be the same. We'll have each other. That makes all the difference." He then opened the cage, knowing that Eve could not jump without risking grave injury. Julian reached in and brought her close to his lips, where he kissed the top of her head ever so gently. "Forever, my lady." Closing the cage, Julian smiled at his diminutive treasure.

Eve sat on the floor of the cage, drawing her knees up to her chest, facing an uncertain and fearful future with a lonely giant. 

Feedback is cherished :) 


	5. A Flower

Eve buried her head in her knees, overwhelmed with defeat. Her desperate escape attempt had only earned her the cage once again. I'll be here forever, she thought. Her eyes welled with tears. Her body trembled with uncontrollable sobs. 

Julian slipped his hand into the cage. She backed further away. "Leave me alone!" she all but hissed.

He lowered his head and backed away. "I'm sorry," he said, before walking away, out of Eve's line of vision. Eve knew it was foolish to act this way--Julian obviously had control over her very life. Yet she could not help herself. How was she supposed to accept being a bird in a gilded cage? Eve stiffened her chin. No...she would not let him win.

A few moments later, Julian reappeared, coming to stand in front of the cage. He looked at Eve, who returned his gaze, defiance still strong in her eyes.

"My dear Eve--I know how hard this must be for you," he began. "I promise to do everything in my power to help you adjust to your new life with me."

"Except giving me back that which you stole from me." Eve stood up and came to the side of the cage, holding the bars. "How can you help me with anything else?"

"By showing you that although I'm now a very big man, I'm not an ogre," Julian said, and extended a perfect little flower resting on the tip of his forefinger. "For you, my lady."

Eve stared at the flower, softening in spite of herself. She could not deny that it was lovely, and would not have expected such a gesture. She buried her nose in the beautiful blossom. "Thank you," she murmured.

Julian's face lit up at her gratitude. "You're very welcome." His heart expanded with joy. Perhaps the beautiful Eve didn't think him so bad after all. He ran a hand through his silver hair, trying to think of something else that would please her.

Suddenly Julian realized that Eve had not had anything to eat or drink since her arrival by his hand. "My dear, forgive me--it has been so long since I have entertained any company. You must be starving, and thirsty as well."

"Not too thirsty, you drenched me before, but I am a bit hungry," Eve answered. Julian smiled sheepishly at her, remembering his ill-fated attempt at washing her scratches. And then he remembered blowing softly on her...

"I'm not angry about that," Eve said. "You took good care of me, and I appreciate that."

Julian's heart soared. "I'm glad I could be of help."

"What's this about food?" Now that he had mentioned it, Eve realized she was very hungry. "I would like to eat, yes please."

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow."

"A cow? I could get one for you," Julian offered. Eve smiled, until she realized he was serious. "Oh no--that was just a figure of speech. I could not possibly eat an entire cow--a little meat and some vegetables would do fine."

"What would you like?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

Julian smiled at Eve. "I am rather partial to roasted chicken, and clover leaves in the juices."

Eve smiled. "That sounds good. It's actually my specialty."

"Would you like to cook for me?" Julian asked, hope in his eyes.

" I would, but..." Eve hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I cannot cook in here," she told him, gesturing about the cage. "It's too dangerous." Julian immediately understood. Opening the cage, he held his hand out , and Eve walked onto his palm. Protecting her with his other hand, Julian lowered her to the floor.

" I will have to help you, little one--my fireplace is too large for you to stand close to it. I do not want you harmed in any way." His hazel eyes turned serious for a moment. "You will not make another futile attempt to run from me, will you, Eve?"

"You said it was futile, and I know that it is. No, I won't try to escape," Eve agreed, though she still felt upset about the situation. Julian began to walk to what served as his kitchen, but then realized he had left Eve behind with his longer back, he squatted in front of Eve, holding his hand out to her again.She slid down, until just her head and shoulders were peeking out at the top.

"Are you comfortable, Eve? I did figure this may be easier than you on the floor or balancing on my hand."

"I think it is better." Eve's head peeked out of the shirt. She looked from right to left. "My, things certainly look different from way up here."

Even though Julian would have given anything to not have had the view to begin with, he smiled at Eve's enthusiasm. "Yes it does," he agreed, enjoying what he considered a more pleasing sight--Eve close to his heart. He placed his index finger over the pocket which held Eve, at which Eve looked up at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked. Julian shook his head, looking at her with obvious tenderness in his eyes.

"Just keeping you safe, my dear." Julian headed out of the cave, keeping his hand protectively over his pocket. Eve smiled, for the first time in her captivity, she actually felt safe in this giant's care.

Outside, Julian carefully lifted Eve from his pocket and placed her down next to a row of buckets. He lifted the lid off of one of them. Inside were the carcasses of three chickens!

"Oh my goodness!" Eve exclaimed. "You keep your meat out here?"

"Yes, in these buckets, on ice...they are OK. It's cool on the mountain. Things keep well up here," Julian explained.

Eve looked from the dead chickens to Julian. They would barely make a bite for the formidable giant! "You must have to go through a whole lot of meat," she said, shaking her head.

Julian nodded sadly. "Yes, and I try all I can to take from the wild...the forest. But sometimes I have to take from the farms around here. And I know it isn't right. Someday, maybe I can make up for my thefts...someday." He lowered his head sadly, realizing that that day would probably never happen.

"I'm sorry...Julian. I am," Eve said, touching the giant's hand as he bent over her to talk. Julian smiled at the tickle of her hand on his. He had never had such an outpouring of sympathy or care for him in his life...and here he was, getting it from a provincial girl he had snatched as his prisoner.

Julian reached down and picked up one of the chickens. If it were for him, he would simply swallow it whole. But since it was for his lady captive, he knew that would not do. He fumbled with it, trying to pluck off the feathers. Eve watched, touched at his actions. He was really trying to be a good host, even if he were her captor. She smiled at his unsuccessful attempts to pluck the feathers.

"Here, maybe I should do that," she said, reaching for the chicken. "My fingers are much better suited for this kind of work."Eve made fast work of plucking the feathers from the three chickens. Julian could tell she was no stranger to hard work. She pointed to the other buckets, and he shook his head, letting her know they were for him. Eve didn't care. "You don't need to be eating feathers either," she said. "I'll pluck these for you too."

As Eve worked, Julian looked on her in admiration. He thought of what a wonderful woman she was...how beautiful a person, inside and out. And she was beginning to trust him...if just a little. She was beginning to enjoy his company a little too, he thought. At least she no longer feared him.

Julian was suddenly reminded of what that old witch Tabitha Lenox had said about the curse...that it could only be broken with the love of a good woman. Could this be her? Could he really find such a woman to love him? Julian shook his head at such foolishness. No one, not even this exquisite beauty, could ever look on his inhumanly large form with anything but contempt. Of that he was sure...


	6. Fever?

Julian smoothed his hand over his full belly. "You were right indeed, that was delicious," he said with a smile. "I can't remember the last time I had something so tasty and served by such a beautiful cook."

Eve smiled, and just like that Julian's heart matched his stomach. Overfull. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm glad you liked it. I never cooked so many chickens for two people, but I think it turned out pretty good, too."

"Didn't you say you were a doctor? When do you find time to cook when you're out healing?" Julian asked.

"I have to cook-- or starve, the food won't cook itself," Eve smiled.

"You're such a tiny thing. Maybe I should have let you have more."

"No offense, but next to you, everybody is tiny. I'm quite full, and I get more than enough to eat." She grinned.

Julian couldn't argue with her assessment. He'd seen many beautiful women, but none quite as beautiful or voluptuous as she. He cleared his throat. "I'd say you're right. So why do you cook only for yourself, Eve? Are there no special men in Harmony that have their eye on you?" Not that it mattered, Eve was now only going to be with him, but he did not like the thought of other men paying court to her.

"Actually, I do have one particular gentleman caller," Eve admitted.

Julian tried to keep the anger out of his voice as he said, "You do?"

"Yes, he's a fine man."

"Who is this man?" Julian bristled at Eve's description.

"You wouldn't know him. His name is Seth. Seth Buckman. He owns the local mercantile, and farms several hundred acres, besides."

Seth Buckman? Julian gasped. He did indeed know of this Seth. He worked the acres his family owns...besides selling the few crops he grows on the land surrounding his tiny home. What on earth would a woman like Eve want with that little man?

"I see," Julian said tightly."Has he asked for your hand. Eve?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders. "He has, but I explained that I was not ready to be married to anyone now--I want to continue to heal the sick. That is what I love to do."

"How badly I need healing, Eve...you are the balm for my spirit," Julian thought to himself. Turning to Eve, he said, "'After such a fine meal, I think it's only fair that I offer to wash up the dishes."

"Offer? You didn't think I was going to wash the dishes, did you? It would be a little impossible to wash the dish you ate from, so..." Eve laughed good- naturedly.

"Of course, my dear. Will you keep me company while I do so?" At Eve's nod, Julian extended his hand to her. Eve climbed onto his palm, and he once again gently tucked her into his pocket. "You seemed to like the view it afforded you earlier," he explained.

"I did, and do," she said, sliding down into his pocket. Once again her head stuck out of the top. "Ready," she said. Julian began to wash his wooden dishes, but all the while he was keenly aware of the tiny woman pressed against his chest. He swallowed nervously, and Eve turned her head to look up at him with wondering eyes.

"Is something wrong, Julian?" He managed a smile, but it was hard to concentrate fully on the task at hand with his little beauty so close to him.

"No, whatever would make you think that?" Julian asked, attempting to sound at ease. Eve could feel his heart pounding, however, and was curious as to the cause.

"Your heart is beating fast, are you certain you're all right?" She gently placed her hand on his chest. "Maybe you should lie down." Julian closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm his wayward emotions. Opening his eyes, he tried to smile, but it was almost a grimace.

"I'm all right Eve, but thank you for being kind enough to worry about me. " How she could care how he felt astonished him, in light of the fact that he held her against her will.

"I still think you had better lie down, Julian. Please?" Eve urged. Julian reluctantly agreed. He couldn't bear to hear the worry in her voice. She truly did want him to be all right, and it tugged at his heartstrings. If only his problem were so simple that it could be cured by rest!

He removed Eve from his pocket as he lay down on the bed, and gently placed her beside him. Eve reached up and touched Julian's forehead. It was damp with perspiration. "Oh, Julian, you are feverish," she cried.

Julian sighed. "Feverish for you, my sweet," he thought. But to her, he simply murmured, "Umhmm."

"I am going to check your pulse," Eve declared, then paused at the logistics of such an act. She would have to place her tiny fingers in just the right spot on his massive arm. "Julian, can you lower your arm some, and turn it this way?" She motioned for him to position his arm just so.

"Eve, are you sure your small fingers can take my pulse. I rather think your leg would be a better choice."

Eve's eyes widened. "My leg?"

"Of course. I think the sensitive part behind your knee can detect the pulse beats in my wrist. Since it's a bigger limb than your fingers..."

"I'm supposed to drape my leg about your wrist, to detect your pulse?" Eve was incredulous.

"Yes." He nodded.

She frowned. "I don't think so." Eve thought a moment, then pointed to his wrist. "Perhaps I can listen to your pulse, by leaning against your wrist."

"As you wish, little one," Julian agreed, though he feared that Eve would only confirm his still racing heartbeat. Eve laid her cheek against Julian's wrist so she could determine his pulse rate.

"Oh my," she thought, as Julian's blood pounded against her. "What is wrong with him?" she wondered, as she lifted her eyes to his face. Julian's face was flushed, and his hazel eyes were dilated as he gazed at her. "Have you ever felt like this before?"

How in the world could he explain how he was feeling? It would only traumatize her, and Julian knew that Eve could only bear so much. It would not do to let her know that he wanted her as a man wants a woman...it was impossible in any case. Yet it was more than that; Julian had not felt this way about any woman in his life. He wanted more than just to keep her here with him...he wanted her love.

"Not that I can remember, my dear. More than likely I ate too much of your succulent cooking." Julian told her, hoping to alleviate her concern. He smiled at Eve as she stood up from listening to his pulse.

"Well, I think you'd better rest for a while, regardless. " She made her way alongside of him until she was next to his shoulder, then sat down. "I'll sit here with you until you start to feel better."

"Nothing would please me more." Julian looked at her fondly. "I could not ask for a better doctor to look after me." His gaze then went to Eve's hand, which was resting against him. "I think I will feel better in hardly any time at all."

Eve smiled at his compliments. "I really did not do anything, Julian, but that is very kind of you to say." Unconsciously, her hand began to lightly massage his shoulder. "I do enjoy working with herbs, it is very interesting to learn which treats what ailments."

Deeply affected, Julian restrained the urge to cry out. Eve's touch, innocent as it was, only made his pulse quicken all the more. "Ah...I think I am feeling better, Eve. I will finish cleaning now." Julian sat up quickly, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Thrown off balance, Eve tumbled into his lap. She looked at Julian, wondering at his odd expression.

"What do we have here?" Julian smiled at her slowly. Eve blinked, feeling a little unnerved at the look in his eyes.

"Julian, I...I think I should go back to the cage now."

Julian gulped. "Uh...uh...really? Yes, well..okay," he said sheepishly, his cheeks turning red. Eve was not sure what was wrong with Julian, but strangely, she would feel more more at ease away from him for a little while. He gingerly lifted Eve from his lap and brought her to the cage, extending his hand so she could walk into it.

"I'll just lie down for a while, while you straighten up,"' Eve murmured, turning away from him and lying down. Julian stood there for a moment, then walked over and picked up some of the furs that had been on his bed. Bringing them to the cage, he gently covered her, and after locking the cage, then backed away, feeling disconcerted that he somehow ruined the camaderie that they had shared.

For her part, Eve tried to figure out why Julian had looked at her that way. It was a yearning look, but somehow not like one that someone who had seen no other person for years would have. She did not understand it...not at all. Burrowing herself in the furs, Eve soon gave up trying to puzzle out her very strange situation, and fell asleep.

Julian had begun again to clean up, but changing his mind, went back over to the cage. His breath caught at the sight of Eve sleeping peacefully. "My God, you are an angel," he whispered. Eve's mouth opened, and she began to talk in her sleep. Julian leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"I want to go home," she pleaded softly. Julian closed his eyes in anguish. "Julian, please let me go." Tears ran down her cheeks as she begged Julian in her dreaming state. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, his eyes now determined.

"I can't lose you. I just can't stand the idea of being alone after spending this time with you." Julian began to search for her reticule, an idea occuring to him. Finding it, he held up the tiny piece of fabric, and emptied it out of the rose hips and handkerchief that Eve had carried.

Looking towards the heavens, Julian closed his eyes once more. "Forgive me, my love...I must do this to keep you here with me." He then shredded the delicate material, until it was barely recognizable.

"Once the people of Harmony find this, they will believe the wolves did away with you, and you will be with me forever." He then went outside, and opened one of the buckets that he kept the chickens in. Julian grabbed one and pulled it apart. He rubbed the blood from the chicken on the material, then crumpled it in his hand.

"No one will take you from me, Eve," he vowed.

"No one." 


	7. Taking a bath

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Deep felt thanks to LuvinEvian and Courtaney for their tremendous help! Love you guys:) --EF

:Grace looked out of her window, tears in her eyes. If only she had followed her mind and had Samuel walk her friend...Eve would be safe at home at this very moment. Yet now she never would be coming home again. Samuel had found Eve's reticule, torn up and covered with blood, while searching for her. Eve had never made it back to her cottage, for Samuel had found the reticule laying on the ground several hundred yards from their farm.

"God help her," she prayed, not wanting to think of Eve's horrible demise by wolves as Samuel speculated. "God forgive me for not caring more about my dear friend"  
Eve awakened from her nap feeling amazingly refreshed. Stretching, she looked around, wondering of Julian's whereabouts. "Maybe he's outside," she thought, standing up and walking to the bars of her cage. 

She laughed at the memory of Julian trying to pluck the feathers from the chicken. "That was so thoughtful of him." She smiled, appreciative of the trouble he tried to go through for her. She realized in spite of his insistence she stay with him, Julian cared about her welfare. Although she still wasn't sure what made him react so strangely when she had fallen into his lap earlier.

Her thoughts ended when Julian entered the room. Flowers filled his hands. He smiled at Eve as she looked towards him. "I thought you would like these," he said displaying his bounty.

"They're lovely, Julian, but why did you get so many?" Eve chuckled. "Those are enough to fill an entire garden."

He did not want to tell her it was because of the guilt he felt at tearing up her reticule. He had taken a rare chance and gone close to Harmony in the daylight and placed the shredded purse on the same hill he found her. Fortunately for him, the villagers were having market day and so did not see him make his way down from the mountain. Now they would think Eve dead, and not have any reason to suspect that she still lived.

"They seemed to compliment your beauty," he said truthfully. "I would be happy to place them in water for you, if you would like."

"Thank you. Actually, I was wondering if I could have some water for a proper bath," Eve asked. "Please."

"Of course, my dear. I will be happy to heat the water for you, "Julian agreed. As he started to do so, Julian felt even guiltier for what he had done. Though he held her captive, she was still kindhearted towards him. What a beautiful person she was...inside and out. She even said please for her bath--

A bath meant that Eve would be...undressed. How was he going to be able to stand it? He moved the water off of the huge fire, not wanting it to be too hot for her. Eve would be in the altogether, he thought as he poured the water into a wooden bowl, setting it on the floor.

"Julian," Eve called, holding the bars of the cage, waiting for him to open it.

"Yes, my dear," Julian answered, coming to the cage and unlocking the latch. He held out his hand, and Eve carefully stepped on him. As her tiny bare feet tickled his palm, Julian swallowed nervously. What this beautiful woman did to him.

Cupping his other hand in front of her so she would not lose her balance, he carefully carried her over to the bowl. He extended his fingers, and Eve walked across them, again tickling his palm. "Oh, Eve," he groaned to himself.

Eve turned to look at Julian, a shy smile on her face. "Julian, do you think you can...um..."

"What, my dear?"

"Give me a little privacy," Eve asked, her cheeks turning rosy.

"Oh, certainly, I can--I can do that," Julian stammered. He lowered his head as he backed away. "I'll be right outside. Will one half hour suffice?"

She nodded. "Yes, that will be more than enough time. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your bath." Halfway to the door, Julian turned around. "I'll be right over in the other corner. If you need anything just call. Your voice is tiny, but as I said, with so little company, I can hear the grass growing outside." He grinned. "The water isn't too hot, is it?"

Eve splashed her fingers about the bowl. "No, it's just perfect."

"Great!" His cheeks hurt from the excess smiling. In a matter of moments, Eve would be in her natural state. He would try to be a gentleman, but he just knew his eyes would wander. "I'm going to go on over now."

"Okay," she said. Julian sat down next to a pile of wood, intending on carving a bear cub for Eve. As he reached for the perfect piece for his carving, his peripheral vision gave him a scintillating view of Eve's beautiful golden skin. Julian's throat went dry. He slammed his eyes closed, not wanting to infringe on her privacy a moment longer. Even though the very sight of her stirred feelings he thought were dead to him forever. He sighed. They might as well be. What good could feeling these feelings be, when there was no way he could ever act upon them. Oh, to be a normal man again. 

Julian's dream

Julian held Eve's hands in his. The dance they had shared had just ended, and everyone around them was applauding.

"My beautiful bride," he whispered, as he lifted one of her hands to place a kiss on the palm.

"My beloved husband," Eve breathed, loving the look of passion in his hazel eyes. She then laughed in delight, for Julian had swept her up in his arms.

"You are my world, Eve. I love you so."

"And I you. Let's go home, Julian."

He nodded and smiled. "Home."

End Dream

"Julian?"

"Julian!"

He felt a tug on the hem of his trousers, and looked down to find his beautiful Eve. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I've been calling you for a while now."

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, my dear, I got lost in thought. Did you need something?" he asked, noting she had one of the tiny furs wrapped about her.

"I was wondering if you've seen my reticule. It contains rose hips I like to use on my skin."

"Your reticule?"

"Yes, it's my... Have you seen it? Julian?"

Julian looked down at her with shame filled eyes. "Yes, I have seen it Eve. I destroyed it."

"Destroyed it? Don't tease me Julian, where are you hiding it?" Eve began to walk around Julian's feet, but he leaned down and halted her by holding his hand in front of her.

"I am telling you what happened, my love. I couldn't bear any chance of anyone finding you."

Eve's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"I...I tore it up and took it back to the village." At Eve's confused look, he continued. "It had blood on it."

"Blood--but why? Why would you do this, Julian? I don't understand!" Eve cried, tears burning her eyes.

"Eve, please, do not cry. I didn't do this to hurt you. I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me, or your friends in the town coming to look for you and taking you away. So, I covered the reticule with chicken blood and left it shredded for the townspeople to find."

"They'll think..."

"The wolves got to you, yes."

"How could you do this?" Her body trembled with anger. "Who are you to do such a thing!"

"I am the one that you will be with forever, Eve. I had no choice."

Eve's tears were blinding her vision. "How could you let my friends think that I am dead? How could you hurt me this way?"

Julian shook his head. " The last thing I would want to do is hurt you, but I cannot lose you. I will never be parted from you Eve."

"Just because you are in exile, does not mean that you can condemn me to the same fate!" Eve screamed, turning to run away from him.

"Do not run from me, Eve. You will never get away. I'm sorry this upsets you, and I so hate your tears, but this is the way it will be. You here with me, now and forever."Julian easily caught up with her, and prevented her from going any further. Taking care not to hurt her, Julian lifted Eve and brought her to his eye-level. "You will never leave me Eve. I told you before I have been alone too long! It is useless to waste any of your strength on entertaining the idea any longer. You think what I did is wrong, perhaps, but I would do it again. I would do anything right or wrong to end the painful loneliness I've experienced for far too long. You will be angry, but I do believe in time will ebb, and you grow used to your new environment."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have to keep trying."

"You can't keep me here, Julian!" Eve screamed again.

Julian had had enough. "I can do anything Eve, have you not learned this by now? You will NOT leave here! I forbid it! " He raised his voice, causing Eve to put her hands over her ears. She began to cry in earnest, but Julian would not be moved by her tears. "I would rather hear your crying day and night than to endure another moment with just myself as company. If this makes me evil, so be it."

He returned Eve to the cage as her sobs grew louder and tears flowed faster. "I'm going out for more firewood. I'll be back later." He walked to the door and turned around. "I do sympathize with you, but it changes nothing."

Eve fell to her knees on the floor of the cage. She wanted to go, and he needed her to stay. Why did she care about his pain when he didn't care about hers? She sobbed. And now everyone thought she was dead...she had no one who would look for her. Eve shivered, still clad only in the fur. Would she ever taste freedom again, she wondered. And sadly, she wondered if she ever managed to get away, would Julian ever find a way to defeat his painful loneliness.

Feedback is loved:) 


	8. A Moment Of Weakness

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

LuvinEvian and Courtaney, you are both the wind beneath my wings! THANK YOU:) :) :)--EF

Julian's heart ached at the misery that he caused Eve. He was sorry to have raised his voice at her, but he could not seem to make her understand the depth of his need for her presence. The years he spent bereft of any other human contact left him scarred. He could not even conceive of spending another day in that kind of torment.

"You do not know what comfort you bring me," he thought to himself. "Even your sadness at being torn from the life you once knew makes me feel alive again, for soon I will be the one to dry your tears."

Eve huddled inside the fur wrap, freezing because she didn't have a chance to dry off or put on her clothes before her altercation with Julian.

"It's just as well," she told herself. "My skirt was ripped from my fall, and I need to mend it." Eve then thought how she would accomplish that with neither needle or thread. "Oh, no," she moaned aloud, just as Julian entered, his arms full of trees that looked like he had simply ripped them out of the earth.

"What is the matter?" he inquired, having heard her moan. He was rewarded with a glare from Eve's beautiful eyes. "Eve, I only wanted to see if I could help in any way." Julian placed the wood down, and then came to the cage. "Tell me what is wrong."

"You have to ask?"

He sighed. "I am all too aware of your feelings in regards to staying here. However, since I have established that there will be no leaving, perhaps you can tell me if you have an immediate need that I can see to."

Eve shook her head. "I don't need or want anything from you." 

"Brave words, my dear, but not altogether true. You need me as much as I need you," Julian told her, a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. "You know this to be true, no matter how much you want to deny this fact."

"I do not need you." Eve turned away from him, only to hear his laughter. "Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded, becoming even more agitated.

"You will at least need food and water, my beautiful captive. Where would you acquire these if not from me?" Julian grinned at her, rather liking the fire in her eyes.

"I did manage before you stole me for your own pleasure," Eve returned hotly. "I am no pampered miss." Julian then opened the cage, reaching for her. Eve tried to scramble away from his invading hand, but it was useless. He lifted her out of the cage, Eve struggling in frustration.

"Eve, my dear, please save your strength. You fight me, but you know you cannot prevail." Seeing her shiver as he held her, his eyes became concerned. "You are still damp from your bath, aren't you?"

"No," Eve lied, not wanting Julian's assistance. "I'm quite all right."

Julian was not fooled for an instant. "You are cold. I think I know of a way to warm you up." He held her carefully in both hands, then went to sit by the fire, taking care not to sit too close for Eve' s sake. "We will sit here by the fire, until you feel better."

"No! I mean, it's not necessary, I am warm enough," Eve objected. She tried to extricate herself from Julian's grip, but his hands held her firmly. "You don't need to do this."

"I cannot have you catch cold," he insisted. Eve soon gave up trying to free herself, and allowed Julian to hold her. Truth be told, his hands were very warm, and she did not mind at all. Julian, on the other hand, was keenly aware of the fact that Eve was clad only in the fur wrap. His breathing becoming labored, he tried to control his body's reaction to Eve's nearness, but was having very little success.

In spite of her anger with him, Eve was concerned about Julian's sudden erratic breathing. "Julian, what is the matter?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him ."Do you need to get some air?"

Julian lowered Eve to the floor, close enough to the fire to feel its warmth, but not be harmed by the flames. "Yes," he said standing. "I need some air." He backed away and that was when she spotted the boulder-like bulge in his trousers. 

Oh, my Lord! Did she do that? He was so...so BIG. Having never been with a man in that way, she lacked experience in the ways a man and women related to each other, but if that was what he demanded of her... Eve's heart raced, the room spun, and everything went black.

Julian watched in horror as Eve dropped to the floor. "Eve!" he yelled, racing back towards her and gently lifting her limp body. He frantically wondered what would cause her to pass out. "I had her too close to the fire, the poor darling," he decided. He went over to the bowl that held her bathwater and dipped his fingertips in it. Then, returning to Eve, he splashed a tiny drop on her face. Eve began to cough, then sat up, wondering where she was.

"Are you all right, my love?" Julian asked, relieved to see her conscious.

"I...I'm all right, I think," Eve managed to say, though she could not remember what happened.

"You gave me quite a fright, Eve. I regret I had you too close to the fire."

Fright? Eve suddenly remembered what caused her lapse of consciousness.. "Oh, uh, no, I wasn't too close to the fire," she said, glancing at his midsection that wasn't nearly as profound as it was minutes before. Still, there was no denying he was not a normal man.

"Are you certain that you are all right?" Julian wondered just what caused her to faint, if not the heat from the flames...

"Julian, you were in need of air before. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm concerned about you."

"Well, don't be. I'll be okay while you go and get your air."

"I don't need the air now."

"You--you don't."

"No. My moment of weakness has passed."

"Why is it you care for me when you keep me against my will? You are a man. What exactly do you want from me? And why do you address me as your love? I am not that, nor will I ever be!"

Julian's cheeks grew hot. Had she seen what she did to him? She must have. "It's just an expression...I don't understand what you mean," he hedged.

"You keep me as prisoner, yet your actions belie your role as my jailer." Eve took a deep breath. "You act as a man who wishes to court me." She looked away. "And that is not all of the truth of the matter."

"What else could there be?"

"Don't play coy with me! I saw you just now! Trust me, I didn't want to notice that, but how could I not. You speak of your loneliness, you hold me here, make my friends think I'm dead... Is there any wonder I fainted? You must know I cannot help you with...with that. It is impossible."

Julian looked at her sadly. "I know this, Eve. With every fiber of my being, I know this. I am a man, so I will feel and respond like any man to a beautiful woman, but you have nothing to fear. I am all too well aware of the fact we cannot be together like a normal man and woman, which is why I tried to remove myself. I can control my physical reactions, Eve, but I cannot bear to be alone. I want your sweet presence around me...no matter if I desire you, but cannot have you in that way."

Eve's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You think me beautiful?." Julian crouched down in front of Eve, his finger caressing her face.

"You are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because you're the only one in the vicinity, but because it's a fact. Of all the women I've met in my life, you are by far the fairest of them all." His finger hovered about her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. Julian closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips. How he wanted to kiss them! Yet he knew that it could never be...his punishment from Tabitha Lenox never making itself more prevalent than at this very moment.

As he pondered his plight, shaking his head dejectedly, he felt a tiny pressure on his index finger. He opened his eyes abruptly as he realized what the feeling was. Eve, his beautiful captive, had pressed her lips to the finger that had been caressing them. Julian's heart soared. Eve had given him a kiss! 


	9. Eve's Memorial

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Of course, cheers, accolades, and overwhelming gratitude to dear LuvinEvian and Courtaney for their help:)

Julian's declaration of her beauty overwhelmed Eve. She had never been told with such feeling, such sincerity, and she could not help responding with a gentle kiss.

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to impose." Julian looked at her with such yearning that it took her breath away.

"My darling, there is no need to apologize, you have done nothing wrong." His finger moved to her cheek, softly caressing it. "On the contrary, you make me feel alive." Eve shyly looked down, but Julian tilted her head up to look at him. "You are a priceless gift to me, Eve."

"I don't know what to say, Julian... I should hate you for keeping me here."

"You have every reason to Eve, I am aware of that. I cannot bear to release you, though I hope one day you will feel differently." He noticed again that she was still in the fur wrap. "Where is your dress?"

"It was by the bowl, but it needs mending badly. I tore it when I fell down that hill, " Eve said regretfully. "I have nothing else to wear but that."

"You have nothing else?"

Eve looked at him, incredulous that he asked that question. "You kidnapped only me, not my wardrobe." Julian 's face reddened, for her remark had hit home.

"I did not think of those kind of details, Eve. I could not leave you there, injured as you were."

"That doesn't help me with the problem of my clothing, Julian. I can't walk around in this fur all the time or a ripped dress." She looked away, her own face becoming crimson. "Nor can I wear just my shift."

"I would never expect you to, my dear. Then there is only one way to help you," Julian decided.

"By letting me go?"

Julian smiled indulgently. " Eve, I appreciate that you think that I will change my mind on that matter, but that is not what I meant. I will go to your cottage and procure some of your clothes."

"How can you do that without being discovered? " Stunned that Julian would take such a chance for her, Eve sat down at Julian's feet. "You would risk that for me?"

"I would risk anything for you, my love. However, remember that the villagers do not come out at night for fear of me...the mountain creature," Julian explained, his eyes becoming sad at the thought. He did not want people to be afraid of him, but he had to take advantage of that fear to help his Eve.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes filling with tears of gratitude. Julian leaned down, holding out his hand to Eve. He raised her to eye level, protecting her with his other hand.

"I would do anything for you, Eve, save taking you back to the village." He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "I will go as soon as it is dark."

"I don't suppose I could come with you?" Eve asked, hoping he would take her.

"You are not serious," he said in as much a statement as a question.

"I...I would like to see Harmony again. I miss it so." She sighed. "I miss Grace, Samuel, and all of my friends."

"I cannot risk it."

"Julian, please? There won't be any risk, I swear."

"You won't call out to them, try to make another getaway?" He held his index finger to her cheek again. "Eve, I cannot have someone discover you with me. I refuse to have anyone find out I have you."

"I wouldn't do anything, Julian. Please...one last time?" Eve's cocoa eyes begged him to relent.

How could he say no to her when she looked so..."Alright, I'll take you with me, but you will remain in my pocket the entire time." His eyes turned stern. "You will not make a sound, eithier."

Eve smiled, her happiness lighting up her lovely face. " I won't, I promise." Julian's heart melted at her obvious pleasure. She was so beautiful...and he was so thankful that a fall had brought him his precious Eve.

After they had eaten more of Eve's chicken, Julian carefully tucked Eve into his pocket. "It's time," he said, smiling at Eve's eager expression. "I will move slowly, so you do not become dizzy or sick."

"Julian..thank you for taking me with you. I would have been frightened here by myself." Eve snuggled closer to Julian. He inhaled deeply, trying to control his reaction from her close proximity as he continued his walk into town. In short order, they arrived at the outskirts of the town square.

"There are lights ahead," he said to Eve. "Something must be going on." He edged closer, being sure to stay hidden behind the bordering trees.

"Eve Johnson was a wonderful woman, and she was my friend," said a slight, red-headed woman. "I will miss her dearly."

Guilt hit him square in the stomach. This event was a memorial service for Eve. "What's going on, Julian?" Eve asked. "I can't hear anything."

Julian cleared his throat. "They are holding a memorial for you, Eve," he informed her, his hazel eyes full of emotion.

"A memorial? Oh...no..." Eve cried softly. "They do think I'm dead," she sobbed, her hands covering her face.

"Who is the woman with red hair?"

"Grace. She's my best friend. Why?"

Julian shrugged. "She just seemed upset. I think we should go to your house. I can walk along the edge of the trees. I doubt they'll see me since they are so lost in their grief." Eve didn't answer him. Julian glanced down at her, seeing tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Eve, my darling, are you all right?"

"I don't know. I never thought I'd attend my own memorial service. It's strange. I wish my friends didn't have to be sad for nothing."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about that," Julian said, managing to keep his voice even. "They cannot know you're alive. Let's get your clothing."

Eve sniffled. "Very well." Julian sighed as he walked on. He felt guilty for the pain that Eve was feeling, but it paled next to the desperate loneliness that he felt before he captured her. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. Was that Seth that he saw next to some tawdry looking blonde? Indeed it was Seth, Julian sneered. And this was the man who had dared to court Eve, and ask for her hand in marriage.

"Eve, I see your would-be suitor over there. He seems to have gotten over your loss faster than one would expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Some buxom, flaxen-haired woman."

Eve's breaths came in heavy pants. "How dare he!" While Julian was angered at the sight of the man who had wanted to marry his beloved Eve, he felt a perverse satisfaction at Eve's realization that the man was an unsuitable boor.

"He was not worthy of you Eve--do not waste any tears or anger on him." All the more reason, Julian thought triumphantly, that she belonged with him. "Don't be sad. Come let's get your things and go back home and maybe have a spot of tea. It will make you feel better."

Eve looked up at him. Tears shone in her eyes. "You do care for me, don't you?"

He tapped his finger gently against his pocket in an offer of comfort. "Indeed I do." They proceeded to the house where Eve gathered her choice of items. As they made their way back, the memorial was still going on. The townspeople really loved her. He did feel bad about keeping her from them, but his need for her eclipsed everything else.

"I still see lights," Eve said. "The memorial is still going on?"

Julian nodded. "Yes."

"Is it possible for me to rest in your hand for a spell? I'd like to see my friends a little closer."

Fueled by his guilty feelings, Julian felt it the least he could do. "Okay." Reaching into his pocket, he rested Eve in the palm of his hand. Eve sat there, and as she listened to the townspeople speak of the good that she had done, her eyes overflowed with the grief.

Eve brushed away her tears. "Okay, I've heard enough now. We can go."

"You're not going to try and run, or shout out to them?"

"I said I wouldn't. Besides, you'll catch me if I tried to run. Remember, trying to leave you is futile."

A knot filled Julian's throat. He indeed said that. Why did those words sound so painful now? He returned Eve to his pocket, and continued to his dwelling in silence. 


	10. A Kiss

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

LuvinEvian and Courtaney, don't know what I would do without you ladies...my eternal gratitude as always:) :) :)--EF

Several weeks passed since Julian took Eve to Harmony, and still melancholy permeated her soul. She kept her vow not to attempt to escape him, but she rarely smiled or laughed.

Try as he might, Julian could not seem to cheer her. He continued to bring her flowers, and tried to talk with her, but she did not want to make polite conversation. Often, he would catch her staring off into space, tears glistening in her eyes. He would try to cheer her up, by starting a pleasant conversation, but Eve would simply turn away.

"Eve, is there anything I can do?"

She lifted her chin. Her eyes shone with tears. "You know what you can do, but it is the one thing you know you will not."

Julian sighed. "Besides that?"

Eve lowered her head. "No," she mumbled. "Nothing at all."

He shook his head mournfully. "Eve, I would do anything for you, but I cannot be without you. I need you too much." Julian tried to touch her hand, but Eve moved away quickly, avoiding his attempt at comforting her. He felt he was losing her. And there was nothing he could do...He needed her so as not to be alone, but lately, he'd never felt so alone, and sad. "I'm sorry, Eve."

Eve turned to look at him, her eyes red."In your own way, I believe you are sorry."

"I am...Eve, you know how much this hurts me."

She wiped her eyes with her hand. " And I understand your reasoning, I do, but it doesn't diminish my sadness at being away from my friends."

"You are a ray of sunshine in my dark world, Eve...do you not realize how much I care for you?"

"I believe I do know. If only..." She sniffled. "If only we could both be happy and have what we want."

Julian nodded. "Yes, but that is impossible."

"So, I will be sad." Eve turned away, only to have Julian reach over and turn her back to face him. "Julian, please don't," she said tiredly.

"Don't what? Care? Want to see you happy? It's too late for that, Eve. I already do. I'm sorry for your tears. I know, I say that a lot, but it's true."

"Yet, you keep me here."

"I need you with me."

"Don't you see, Julian? We are at an impasse." Eve still would not look at him.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Eve."

"How else can it be?"

Eve shook her head. "You keeping me for your own pleasure against my will--how could it be any different?"

"You didn't always seem so upset about being here. You kissed my hand, remember?"

Silence hung between them. Finally, Eve said. "That meant nothing."

"Maybe not to you, but it meant the world to me." As you do, he mused.

Julian held out his hand to Eve. "It's dark out, it's time I go hunting for tomorrow's dinner." As Eve walked onto his hand, he asked, Is there anything in particular you have a taste for?"

Eve stuck out her chin. "Just freedom," she said.

Julian rolled his eyes. His tiny beauty was trying his patience today. He settled her in the cage. "I'll be back later."

"No doubt you will," Eve murmured. She held onto the bars, her gaze haunting Julian as he left the cave.

Once Julian departed, Eve slumped into the cage. Why was she being so mean to him? Yes, she was upset with being away from her friends, but he was good to her, and he was lonely. No one should be alone, but... What was it about him. Why did she care, and why did she kiss him that once. That one time her lips caressed his finger. The moment stayed with her. Julian, this complicated giant made her happy and sad, mad and glad, and he made her feel. He made her feel like a woman. She shook away the silly notion. A woman? This man was a giant. She had no future with him. No future at all...except as his prisoner. 

Her eyes became heavy. Sleep. Perhaps things will look better in the morning...

A short time later, Julian entered, carrying a pair of deer. He put them down, then walked over to the cage to see Eve. His little captive slept, and Julian's heart melted at the sight of her lovely face

"The poor dear," he whispered. He noticed her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Filled with an overwhelming desire to touch her, Julian reached in the cage and gently caressed the smooth skin of her face. "I never meant to cause you any pain, my love."

No more be grieved at that which thou hast done:  
Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud;  
Clouds and eclipses stain both moon and sun,  
And loathsome canker lives in sweetest bud.  
All men make faults, and even I in this,  
Authorizing thy trespass with compare,  
Myself corrupting, salving thy amiss,  
Excusing thy sins more than thy sins are;  
For to thy sensual fault I bring in sense-  
Thy adverse party is thy advocate-  
And 'gainst myself a lawful plea commence:  
Such civil war is in my love and hate That I an accessary needs must be To that sweet thief which sourly robs from me.

Julian's finger lingered on her cheek a moment longer. "Goodnight, my sweet." Once Julian walked away, Eve opened her eyes. What was it about this giant Julian? How did this big man find his way into her heart?

A tiny smile tickled the corners of Eve's mouth. She was both delighted and stunned by Julian's sweet gesture. What was it with this man. How could he be so sweet and so unrelenting at the same time? And why was she so affected? Curling up under the furs, Eve closed her eyes, and slipped into a deep sleep.

Eve's dream

Eve lay wrapped in Julian's arms, perfectly content. They had finished an outdoor feast, courtesy of Julian's hunting prowess, and now he held her, whispering words of love to her. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of his strong arms protecting her.

"Julian, I never knew I could be so happy," she sighed, Julian's warm breath tickling her ear.

"Nor I, my love," he whispered huskily. "No other woman compares with you...you're my one and only." Julian reached for Eve's hand, pressing a kiss in her palm. "Forever, my darling."

"Forever." Eve tilted her chin, in wait for Julian's sweet kiss. His lips, tender, soft, and sweet, just like the berries she picked for their dessert. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Her heart pounded as her need for him grew stronger. "Julian," she murmured against his lips. "I love you so."

"As I you." Eve lifted her hands to Julian's chest, and began to slowly undo the lacing that held the fabric of his white linen shirt together. Julian

Eve woke with a start. Her heart pounding. A shaky hand covered her lips. What was that? Eve was shocked to realize that she had dreamed of Julian. He was a normal man...and he made her feel heavenly...even now her lips tingled with feeling.

"Eve, are you all right?" Julian came to the cage. Eve looked up at him, her face as red as a beet.

"I...I'm fine, Julian," she replied sheepishly. He reached into the cage with his hand, using his index finger to raise her face.

"You look flushed, are you certain you are well?" Breathless, her mouth parted slightly. Julian's gaze fell upon her lips, and could not help wanting to kiss them. But how could he without smothering the poor dear. Damn that Lenox woman.

"I'm all right. Did I disturb you?" Eve tried to deflect his attention from her still red face.

"I was about to shave," he explained. "I heard you awaken."

Eve lowered her eyes, embarrassed that he caught her blushing. "Oh...well...I am sorry if my dream distracted you..."

"Dream? Eve did you have a nightmare?" Julian asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, no...it wasn't a nightmare," she assured him, turning even redder. "It was...I don't remember what it was about. It's...it's not important." She lowered her eyes.

The corners of Julian's mouth turned up. "Oh, Eve remembers all right!" he thought happily. "And to get her this embarrassed, she must have been dreaming about something that a lady doesn't like to talk about. And I wonder if that something has to do with me!" But to Eve, he only nodded, feigning sympathy. "I never remember my dreams either," he sighed.

Eve grinned sheepishly. "I think you had best tend to your shaving before I can no longer see an inch of your handsome face."

Stunned, Julian didn't know what to say. "I...I...yes, why don't I do that?" He walked back over to his bowl, his feet hardly touching the ground. Large as he was, he was floating on air. Eve had called him handsome!

Julian suddenly realized that Eve was smiling again. "I can't imagine what you dreamed about, but it's nice to see you smile again," Julian said, reveling in his belief of what she dreamed about. Perhaps her being short with him earlier was out of frustration. He grinned at her. Could his little captive be as taken with him as he her? His heart swelled. She did call him handsome.

Eve's smile grew wider, showing for the first time a dimple in her left cheek. "I'd like to come out, please."

"As you wish, my love," Julian acquiesced. He opened the cage holding out his hand for her. He opened the cage, holding out his hand for her. Lifting his precious treasure, Julian carried her to the table.

A large bowl sat upon it, but Julian placed Eve somewhat away from it. "I don't want you to get splashed," he explained.

Eve looked up at him, curiousity in her eyes. "Julian, how did you acquire all of this? " She gestured about the room.

He closed his eyes, remembering the curse that marked him. "Once," he began painfully, "I was a normal man, Eve. I was not always the fearsome beast you see before you." At Eve's surprised expression, he continued. "I did not take pity on who I thought to be a pitiful beggar woman. In reality she was a powerful witch, who damned me to this monstrous form.

"The things I have, she gave to me. Everything else, I get on my own."

Eve felt her heart go out to the lonely giant.

"I am so sorry, Julian. How sad your life has been."

"Lately, especially when I see you smile, it's not been so sad."

She held her tiny hand out to him. "Then I'll try to smile more often for you."

Wrapping his index finger around her hand, Julian returned her smile.

"Thank you, I would like that."

Feedback is cherished :) 


	11. The Picnic

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Dedicated to LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for all that they mean and do! --EF

Julian could not remember ever being this happy, even when he was of normal size.. He and Eve became closer since his confession of his spellbound state, and her voice often rang out with laughter at his witticisms. She took to riding in his pocket a great deal of the time, so they could continue talking as he moved about the cave, or outside. Eve also revealed her beautiful singing voice one evening, when Julian could not sleep, and she sang to lull him.

"You sing like an angel," he told her, his hazel eyes full of feeling. Eve merely smiled and continued to charm him like a tiny Circe. "You are the most wonderful creature ever made."

Eve blushed prettily. "Julian, don't embarass me. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smiled. She got up from her sitting position next to him on his bed. "I think it's time for me to turn in too." At Julian's downcast look, she patted him. "I did sing for you, didn't I?"

How could he tell her that he wanted her there with him, in his bed? "Yes, you did, my dear. " Julian held his hand out for her, and got up slowly from the bed, carrying Eve. He returned her to the cage, his hand lingering on her for a moment.

"What is it, Julian?" Eve asked, yawning as she did so.

"I...have a good night,"he whispered, intending to press a kiss to her hair. Eve turned around just then, and his lips grazed her face, startling her. Eve felt his warm lips against her face, and taken aback, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Julian?" she murmured. "What..."

"Eve...Eve, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what has gotten into me," he said, putting his hands up as a gesture of apology. She still stared at him, and Julian felt even worse for his indiscretion. "Eve, my lady, please forgive my boorishness. I was completely out of line. I apologize from the depths of my heart. This will never...happen again. You have my solemn word."

"It's all right, Julian," Eve finally spoke. She held her hand to her face, still feeling his unwitting kiss.

"Are...are you sure, my dear? I don't know what came over me. I am terribly sorry that I lost control of who I was and where I was at for a moment."

"You didn't mean any harm--I'm all right, please believe me." Eve still held her hand to her face.

Julian reached in and held his finger against her hand. "Thank you for understanding," he said, his eyes twinkling at her. Reluctantly removing his hand, he smiled at her as he carefully locked the cage.

"Good night, dear heart," Julian said softly, backing away from the cage, his eyes never leaving Eve's.

"And you also," Eve whispered back, curling up on the little bed Julian had made for her inside her golden boudoir. Julian groaned as he reclined on his bed. His lips still burned where he had kissed Eve earlier.

He couldn't get his diminutive companion out of his head. What she did to him...did she have any idea?  
Julian rolled over in bed, leaning his head upon his right hand. His thoughts stayed with his beautiful Eve. He wanted to do something special for her...something to make her happy, even if he couldn't let her be free.

"Perhaps a picnic would please her," he thought. Julian smiled. "I can wait on her hand and foot." He wanted to make her happier than she ever dreamed she could be...with him.

The next morning, Julian assumed a secretive air, much to Eve's curiousity. Eve watched him hurry back and forth, wondering what had him acting so peculair.

"Julian, is there something I can help you with?" she asked from her little chair.

He flashed her a big pleased smile. "No Eve, but thank you for asking." At Eve's questioning look, Julian walked over and knelt down next to her. "You help me by just being here, Eve." His finger gently smoothed her dark tresses.

Breathing deeply, Eve closed her eyes at his touch. Julian made her feel so...so wanted. "I don't know what to say Julian...thank you," she whispered.

His finger moved to her lips. "Eve." Julian stood up, and went back outside, leaving his companion in turmoil.

Eve did not know what to make of her feelings for Julian. He was so..so wonderful to her. If only, she sighed. She leaned her chin on her hand, considering her plight. So lost in thought was she, Julian was able to sneak up behind her. He put his hand in front of her eyes, startling her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at at him with a surprised smile.

"Eve, I have something that I would like to show you. Will you come with me?" Julian asked, his eyes hopeful. He held a strip of her torn dress in his hand.

"What is that for?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned. Eve raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed merrily. "May I place this over your eyes?"

"Why?"

"I just want to make it as perfect as possible, my dear. Indulge me?"

Eve could hardly refuse his heartfelt request. "If it makes you happy, Julian." She was rewarded with an almost blinding smile.

"You are what makes me happy, Eve. Happier than I've ever been," he whispered. To his chargrin, he realized his fingers were too large to tie the blindfold. "Eve, would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Eve took the blindfold and tied it around her eyes. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Julian lifted her, and carefully tucked her into his pocket.

"Are you all right?" he queried.

"Of course. I know you would not let anything happen to me," Eve said, smiling underneath the blindfold.

Julian's heart swelled at Eve's trust in him. "Never, my darling." He placed his index finger over her protectively as he walked outside.

Eve felt Julian sit down on the ground. He used his thumb and index finger to lift her from his pocket.

"You can remove the blindfold, Eve." She untied it, and gasped .

"Do you like?" Julian asked.

Tears brimmed Eve's eyes. Dozens of roses surrounded a luncheon spread upon the grass. Roasted turkeys complemented by dandelion greens emitted delicious aromas. A large pitcher of dandelion wine, larger than Eve herself, sat near her.  
"You did this for me? " Eve held her hand to her mouth, overcome.

"Yes...all for you, my darling," he told her. "Please tell me that it pleases you." He held his hand out to her. "I so want to make you happy."

Eve looked at him, her eyes still full of tears. "No one has ever done something like this before for me, Julian...thank you." She held one of his fingers with her hands. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, my dear." Eve pressed a kiss to his finger, her lips staying there for a moment. Julian closed his eyes, thrilled that she showed him this affection. Eve met his gaze as she stood up, still holding his finger.

"Why, Julian? Why would you go through all of this trouble for me?"

"I have told you that you mean the world to me Eve. I just want to show you how much."

Julian and Eve finished their dinner, Eve declaring it the best meal she ever tasted. She held a cup of Julian's dandelion wine, and took a large sip of it.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "You are a man of many talents, Julian."

"Ah, you don't know about half of my talents, dear Eve."

Eve lowered her lashes and smiled. "I bet not," she said.

"Yes, as you see, I have quite the hand when it comes to dandelion wine."

"Yes you do." Eve giggled. "You have quite the hands for everything Julian, you have no choice." She was starting to feel the effects of the wine.

"I'm quite talented at carving, too." He reached into his pocket and presented her a heart with his name inscribed in the center. "You, dear lady, have my heart."

"Oh," Eve murmured, touched at his gift. "How beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you."

"You are too kind to me, Julian." Eve touched the carving, her eyes glassy. "This is ...the most lovely gift I have been given."

As you are mine, Julian thought. He poured himself some more wine, offering Eve some as well.

"Yes, please," she said, her skin flushed with not only the wine but the pleasure at her gift from him. Julian dipped her cup in the wine and handed it to her.

"Eve?"

"Yes, Julian?" Laughing, Eve began to twirl around , her dress billowing about her.

"Eve...I have something that I must tell you." Julian reached for her, and gently held her still.

Eve was a bit unsteady on her feet, and Julian held her more firmly. "What is it, Julian?"

He looked into her eyes, allowing all of his feelings to show.

"I love you, Eve." He took a deep breath. "I love you more than anything or anyone else in my life." Eve looked at him, her mouth open in shock. He closed it with his finger, then held it against her lips. "You are the most caring, loving, and beautiful woman I've ever known."

She stared at him, then dropped to the ground in a sitting position. "You love me?" she asked, her mind fuzzy from the wine. Surely she could not have heard correctly.

"Yes my darling...I do--" Suddenly Julian noticed movement behind Eve. A viper, its tail lashing, rose to strike her.

"EVE!" 


	12. Healing Hands

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Of course, gratitude towards LuvinEvian and Courtaney...you ladies rock out loud as usual:)---EF

His hand pushed her out the way, as the viper's venomous fangs latched into his flesh. The viper retreated into the thick grass after biting the palm of Julian's hand. Eve hastened over to him. "Julian, are you okay?" She looked into his hand, noting the puncture wounds and spots of blood. "It bit you."

"I'm fine, really. Are you okay?"

" Yes, you saved me. Thank you."

"There's no need, I wouldn't let anything hurt you." He closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Julian, are you sure you're okay? Vipers are extremely poisonous."

He chuckled. "That little thing can't hurt me."

She pressed her tiny hand into his. "It already did." She gathered her dinnerware. "I think we should go home."

"Eve."

"Don't argue with me. You might be bigger, but with situations like these, I'm wiser. Let's go."

Julian gathered the items. "As you wish."

Back at home, Julian's removed Eve from his pocket and set her next to her little chair. She noticed beads of perspiration covered his forehead. Even after collecting wood and hours of hunting, she'd never seen him break a sweat. Her tiny hand covered his finger. "Julian, you don't look well."

"It's a bit warmer out than I expected, that's all."

"That's not all. Julian, you're hurt." Eve frowned. "Let me see your hand again."

He shook his head. "Eve, I appreciate your concern, but I 'm fine, please believe me." His heart warmed to Eve's concern for him. Did she care for him as much as he did her?

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes pleading with him. "Julian, please let me see your hand. Please."

Relenting, he turned his hand over, and winced at Eve's sharp intake of breath. Swelling surrounded the puncture site. Eve looked up at him in alarm.

"Julian, look at your hand! And you're sweating--I want you to lie down, right now!"

Julian smiled at Eve, loving how she tried to be forceful with him. "Eve, I don't need to lie down. I'm just a little warm, my dear." Eve motioned him down, and when his face was close to hers, she held her hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up, Julian. You need to lie down now, and I will get something to help you." She looked at the bowl of water that sat upon the table. "Can you carry that and place it next to the bed for me?"

"Of course, my dear, but I think you are overreacting--" Julian closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a little weak--"just a bit." He got up and obediently carried the bowl and placed it next to the bed.

Walking over to him, Eve pointed at the bed. "Lie down, Julian. "

"Eve."

"I mean it," she commanded. Julian reclined on the bed as Eve went over to the flowers he had gathered for her earlier. She searched until she located two flowers in particular. "Feverfew and purple coneflower," she said in relief.

"What are you doing, my love?" Julian called to her, curious as to why she suddenly began tearing the flowers and stems apart.

"Making a poultice for you. The coneflower is for the snakebite," she said, holding it up to show him, "and the feverfew is for your fever." She went to the bowl and dipped the plants in the water. When she finished, she held her arms up to Julian.

"Will you lift me up?"

"My darling, you need not ask," he said huskily, reaching for her with his uninjured right hand. Carefully he placed her beside him on the bed, his fingertips grazing her cheek. "I could not ask for a better doctor."

Eve first went to his forehead, applying the feverfew to it. As her hand gently smoothed on the leaves, she realized he felt even warmer than before. She hoped the leaves worked soon. "Now for your bite," she said, walking around his large body and alongside his arm.

Reaching his hand, she cringed at the site of the two punctures and the swelling surrounding them. That, too, seemed to have gotten worse.

"Oh, Julian." She sighed, applying the coneflower to his wounds. "You were bitten saving me. I don't know how I can ever thank you." Her eyes filled with tears at the risk he made for her.

"Please do not cry, Eve. I would have done anything to save you. I can't live without you." He touched her face with his uninjured hand. "I would rather die."

"You don't mean that, Julian, please don't talk like that."

"Yes, I do mean it. I love you, Eve."

She closed her eyes at his declaration. To have such a man love her. A tender, wonderful, handsome, gentle man… A giant.

Her eyes sprang open. Oh, God. I'm in love with a giant! Fearful, Eve did not respond. She did love him, but what could she do about it? Julian moaned. Eve turned back to him.

"Julian? What's the matter?"

"Oh, Eve, I hate to trouble you, but I am suddenly so thirsty." Julian closed his eyes. He felt weak, and did not think he could make it to the cool water spring in the cave. "Could you get me a drink, please?"

"Of course," Eve agreed. Julian lifted her from the bed and gently placed her on the floor. Eve hurried to the spring, grabbing the little wooden bucket Julian made for her. Filling it, she ran back to him, out of breath.

"Julian," she panted, holding the bucket up to him. He quickly drained it, and handed it back to her. Eve kept refilling the bucket for him, until his thirst was finally satisfied.

He looked at Eve, who sat next to the bed, exhausted from her labors. "My poor darling. I regret putting you through so much."

"You saved my life, Julian. I can't let you suffer." Eve leaned against the bed, closing her eyes. She then felt Julian lifting her, depositing her on his chest. He held her there, his gaze full of love, and physical pain.

"Eve, you are truly an angel sent to me in my time of need." He breathed deeply. "You are my love."

"Julian..."

"No, let me finish. You are my heart, Eve. I never want to be without you," he whispered, closing his eyes in a fitful sleep. His hand dropped from her. Eve crawled forward and opened his left eye, noting the dilation, and then his right one. Even though he was enormous in size, Julian was having a terrible reaction to the snakebite, much as one who is allergic to bee stings would from a single bee too small to cause most any harm. Eve pondered the reason why. Perhaps his system was not made to handle such an attack, even though he had been increased exponentially in size by the old witch he had somehow insulted. Could it be that hateful witch didn't give him the ability to fight off poisons such as this that invaded his body with as much lethalness as they would a normal-sized human?

Eve tabled her ponderings at the sound of Julian's low moaning. Whatever it took, she would help him recover. She could not bear the thought of his suffering.

Ripping another strip of material off of her old dress, she dipped it in the water bowl, and carefully climbed the bed, where Julian lay with fever. She wiped his forehead with the cloth, trying to ease his high temperature.

Tears blurred her vision. "Please Julian," she whispered, "please fight this. You have to be all right." Unbidden, her tears dropped on Julian. "I don't know what I would do if you--you have to get well."

Suddenly Julian grabbed her, frightening Eve. She stared at him, seeing his eyes open, yet glazed with the fever that wracked his body. He held her, a tormented look in his gaze.

"Do not try to escape me, Eve! You are trying to run away again! I won't let you. I won't let you leave me alone. No more loneliness." His balled fist pounded the bed. "No more."

Eve's heart raced. Julian was delirious. She knew he wouldn't want to hurt her, but in his condition he could and not be aware of it. She dipped the piece of her dress with more water and pressed the cool cloth to his forehead. "Julian, I'm not leaving you. I promise," she soothed.

"What a treasure I've found. This breathtaking creature will help me not be so alone anymore. Never again." Unseeing eyes held hers. He was so sick. "I want to make her happy. So happy she will never leave me. She will stay with me."

"I will stay with you, Julian. I promise. I will stay with you."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they shined with caring, tenderness. "You'll stay with me?" he repeated.

"Of course I will. I don't want to leave you," Eve whispered, settling upon his chest. "You rest. I'll be right here."

She sighed deeply. "How can it be that Julian has come to mean so much to me? He's my captor." Her eyes fell upon him. All too aware of Julian's weakened condition, she could easily escape, yet the desire to flee didn't existent. She yearned to be near this. The man who loved her. The man she loved.

Eve smiled to herself. She loved Julian. She loved him desperately. "No one has touched my heart my heart the way you have," she murmured. Her little hand brushed his sweaty brow. "I don't care if we can never be together in every sense of the word, or that I can never bear your children. I can live with that." She snuggled against him. "What I cannot live without is you." 

Hours later, the feel of a slight tickle against her cheek roused Eve from her sleep. She lifted her head to find Julian's smiling face. "Good morning," he said. 

Eve sat up. She heard a squish as she and crawled up close to his face. He was drenched in sweat. That was a good sign.. Her tiny hands covered his cheeks. "You're cool." She smiled. "Your fever broke."

"I had the strangest dream," he said. He closed his eyes, sighing. "It was a nice dream. You were in it."

"Me?"

He nodded. "Yes." His easy chuckle filled the room. "I dreamed that…I dreamed you said you loved me." He chuckled again. "I must have been really feverish, right?"

Eve lowered her head for a moment, before returning his gaze. She couldn't deny her feelings.

"You were very feverish, but it wasn't a dream. I do love you, Julian." She pressed her face against his cheek. "I love you very much." 


	13. Being Strong

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Thank you to LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for their devotion and help with this tale! It could not have been done without you both! --EF

"Eve, you just said that you loved me." Julian stared at her.

She pressed her cheek against his larger one. "Yes." He held her against him with his index finger, feeling his heart swell.

"My darling...are you sure you are aware of what you are saying? I know you are exhausted from looking after me." Eve kissed him on the cheek, and Julian closed his eyes, loving the sweetness of her lips on him.

"More than aware, Julian. I do love you so."

Julian sighed. After all he put her through, for her to say she loves him. It was a dream come true. Did she have any idea what this meant. His gaze held hers. "I can't tell you what hearing that means to me. Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

Confusion darkened her eyes. "Are you still feeling weak? You're acting a little strange."

Julian nodded. "Yes, I am a bit weak." Weak with love for her. There was something he heard her say, something that haunted him...bothered him. "Eve, before when I heard you say you loved me, I think I heard something else. About you not being able to bear my children and being okay with not having this in your life. "You've never been with a man? You don't want children?"

Eve paused for a long moment. "The answer is no, and yes and no. I've never been with a man, and I do want want children, but if I can't have them with you, I'll be okay." She pressed her hand to his chest. "We don't have to talk about this anymore. You get your rest. We have plenty of time to talk later."

His eyes were troubled. "Eve--"

"Julian, I want you to lie back down. You were very sick, and it will take time for you to regain your strength." Eve was firm. "I'll bring you more water." She kissed him again on the cheek, evoking a groan. Julian then carefully lowered her to the ground, and watched her walk to the spring.

Eve was a maiden...Julian closed his eyes. He had stolen away a woman who had never known the joy of loving a man in every way. Yet she was willing to remain so, to be a comfort to him. How could he have been so blind? Or was it that he was so lonely, he would not let himself see the obvious?

And never to have children-how could he take that blessed opportunity from her? How could he say he loved her and do this to her? Julian's heart ached at the life Eve was willing to give up for him--all the more bittersweet because she had been taken against her will.

Eve came back with the water, but stopped short at the agonized look on Julian's face.

"Julian, what's the matter?"

"Eve, I'm sorry, so sorry," he breathed, his eyes glassy. "I had no right to spirit you away."

"Julian, that doesn't matter now. I'm happy with you. I'm glad you took me away. If you hadn't, I would have never gotten to experience this love I feel for you. In the beginning, I thought you taking me was the worst thing in the world, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How can you say that? I held you against your will, deprived you of your freedom." He hung his head.

"And rewarded me with love. I'm not unhappy, Julian." Eve handed him the water, and Julian absently drank.

"I do love you Eve, more than my own life." He took a deep breath. But how can I ask you to give up dreams of a husband and children? he agonized to himself.

Eve smiled. "That's all that matters. We love each other. We'll be happy, Julian. So happy."

Julian said nothing, but his heart cracked in his chest. Yes, so happy.

"Would you like some more water?" Eve held up her hand for the pitcher, and her tiny fingers brushed his as he handed it to her. Julian's heart melted at the look of love in her eyes as she took it from him.

"Thank you," he whispered. His heart ached as she returned to the spring. Eve was all he could ever want in a woman, but he could not be her husband, and that saddened him.

"Here you are," she smiled, coming back with the water. Julian gently lifted her, and held her against him.

"I do love you Eve...I love you so very much."

center/center

Eve yawned, stretching as she did so. She no longer slept in the cage. Julian, at her request, had moved her little bed next to his, so she could be be closer to him. She hoped they would go for a walk later, the weather had been beautiful lately.

Julian recovered from the snakebite, but he was somewhat withdrawn as of late. She would catch him smiling at her, and he was sweet most of the time, but then, he'd just change, and become aloof. She figured the venom from the snakebite was effecting him adversely. She sang to him often in an effort to improve his mood, but he would turn away, almost as if he were in pain. She wondered what troubled his spirit so.

"Julian, do you think we could go out for a walk today?" Eve smiled brightly at him.

"Certainly," he absently responded. "After breakfast, I assume."

"I was thinking maybe before, we could really work up a good appetite in the fresh air."

Julian frowned. "I think I would rather eat first. Besides, it is not you doing the walking."

Eve bristled. "You are right. I'm sorry. We can eat first." She got up from her bed, and went to the warm spring in the cave. Tears smarted her eyes at Julian's abrasive tone with her. Why was he behaving this way?

Julian could not look at Eve. He knew his words hurt. She acted indifferent, but he knew her too well. Why did he have to love her so? If he didn't, he could continue to live with her without guilt. But he did love her, and she loved him. She loved him. Enough to give up the chance of a husband and family to stay with him. The man who found her and kept her against her will.

Eve washed her face, her feelings still tender where Julian was concerned. What happened to make him act in such a manner? She knew he loved her desperately...what was the matter? She completed her toliette, and walked back to Julian.

"Done using up all my water? I can't imagine why you are even dirty. You never do anything."

The words stung Eve's heart. She tried to fight back tears, but it was too much for her. Her face became streaked with the evidence of her hurt.

He took pity on Eve. It broke his heart to hurt her so, but he knew he had no other choice. To love her was to hurt her forever. And that he could not do.

Julian could hear his heart shattering in his chest. I am so sorry, my love. This is what I must do. Steeling himself for his next hurtful display, "Are you ready for me to take you for your walk now," he barked.

Eve shrank back at the fierceness in his tone. "If you don't want to go for the walk, Julian, we don't have--"

"Go. Stay. Yes. No. What is it? What do you want? Things were so much clearer before you got here. Do you want to go for the walk or not?"

Her lip quivered. Tears filled her eyes. "I..." She shook her head. "No, I don't want to go for the walk," she said, racing to her little bed.

Julian choked back his sobs. Doing this to Eve killed him. He couldn't keep this up. To go to her and say how sorry he is was all he wanted, but that he couldn't do. That's not what Eve needed. She had to go now. He had to take her back. Back to her friends. Back to a nice man in the town, not that boor, Seth, who could love her and give her the life she deserved.

Huddled in her bed, Eve cried out her heartbreak. Julian came over. "Cease with the tears, Eve. We are going for the walk you spoke of all morning."

"I don't want to."

"You did before."

"Yes, and you were nice before. What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"You think you have that kind of power of me, little woman. You can't hurt me. You annoy me. I thought loneliness was bad, but having you around, always needing something, wanting something and changing your mind, it's just..." He reached down for her. "Let's go for the walk."

"Julian, I don't want to. I want to stay here."

"You cannot. Let's go!"

"You cannot." Reaching down for her, he tucked her in his pocket. What remained of his heart shattered at the feel of her warmth against him. One day she'll know this was for the best. "Let's go."

Eve struggled, but it was no use. Julian chose to exert his power over her, once again. This time, however, all the harder to bear because of her love for him.

Why was he acting this way? His loving persona disappearing like morning dew, replaced by the mountain monster that he was known as.

It was all Julian could do to keep himself from begging Eve's forgiveness. It killed him to hurt her so, but she deserved someone who would give her what he could not. When he found her lying on the hill, he did not think about what made her happy, and what she needed in life. He only saw an end to the unbearable loneliness that haunted him. Her beauty entranced him, her kind spirit enchanted him.

He didn't wonder if she had a love or a family, or even if she wanted one. All he cared about was ending his pain. His loneliness. Now, what she needed mattered more than anything. He couldn't keep her from having the things all women wanted. Not if he truly loved her. He couldn't think of what he needed. He had to think of his beautiful Eve.

Julian no longer considered a possible return to his former physical self, as the old witch said a good woman's acceptance of his condition could afford him. Eve was the best woman he knew, and it had not happened. At this point, he didn't care if it did. He wanted no one but his Eve, yet he could not have her. He would remain alone, left with only the memories of his great love and how happy she made him.

"Julian, I don't want to go." Eve felt a sense of foreboding wash over her. She looked up at Julian, his mouth closed in a grim line, but his eyes full of pain. She never saw him look this way, and she felt uneasy. In all of their time together, she never felt so wary of his intentions as she did now.  
What drove him to do this? "Please, Julian, let's go back home."

" I told you no, Eve. Surely you are not hard of hearing, especially when it comes from me." Julian felt his chest tighten with the pain of his words to her. "You wanted to go for a walk, and I am accomodating you."

"Not like this," she whispered. "Not with you being cruel to me."

"I have done nothing but take care of you since you came to me, Eve. You have not seen cruelty at my hands, as of yet. But just push me, and you will," he said, eyes flashing sinisterly.

Eve slumped into his pocket. "I don't understand," she murmured. "What happened to you...to us?"

I cannot let you sacrifice your life for me, Eve. I want you to have everything life can offer you, my beautiful darling, Julian thought. Even if it means I have to lose you.

Upon reaching his destination, Julian reached into his pocket and lowered Eve to the ground. Her teary eyes met his. "Why did you stop?" She looked around. "Why did you bring me here?"

"It is where I found you."

"I know that."

"It is where you belong. I want my solitude. I used to think it was a bad thing, but it's not. Bad is having you underfoot. I've had enough. You stay here, I'm sure your friend with the red hair will find you." He motioned to a bouquet of dying flowers, tied with white bow. She could just make out the sun faded writing attached to a piece of parchment. 'I miss you, Eve. I hope you have peace.' It was Grace's handwriting.

"Julian, you're not leaving me, are you?"

He paused for a long moment. His eyes burned, but he could not cry. He had to be strong. "Yes," he answered, "I am. I've had enough sharing. I've had enough of all of this."

"Julian, you love me."

He would not deny that, but he could not succumb to his feelings. "I have made up my mind. You go on. Go back to your town, and your friends. Our time together is over."

Endless streams of tears trailed her cheeks. "Julian, no, don't do this. I want to be with you. I miss my friends, but I choose you."

"You have no choice. I don't want you with me, and you will never be able to find your way back to my cave. Go on!" He shooed her. "Be on your way."

Eve held fast to the hem of his trousers. Julian closed his eyes, feeling his resolve slipping. He shook her free from his leg. "Eve, stop! You go!"

"No!"

"Then, I will go."

"Julian! Please don't."

I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. "Good bye, Eve."

The sound of her desperate cries followed him as he left the hillside, his love, and his one chance at happiness. His back turned to her, Julian allowed his tears to flow.

" I love you, Eve. Be happy."

Feedback please :) 


	14. Don't Hate Me

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Once again, my eternal gratitude to Luvin-Evian and Courtaney, for being amazing, wonderful help :) :) :)--EF

Julian stared at Eve's little bed. His love home in Harmony, and he alone once more. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he remembered Eve's stricken face when he bade her farewell.

"My love," he whispered. "I did not mean to hurt you...I only want you to have all of the happiness and fulfilment you deserve." It was like a slow, cruel dagger plunged in his chest when he thought of the rest of his life without his beloved Eve.

"NO!" he screamed, crushing the tiny bed in his hand like dry dirt. Opening his palm, he saw that he crushed it into powder. Just as he crushed his love for Eve...

He noticed her dress still laying on his bed. Numb, he walked over and lovingly caressed the material, his eyes still wet. "Eve," he said mournfully. Julian held the dress to his cheek, when he caught Eve's wonderful scent. He then held it to his nose, and inhaled, grateful to have this memento of his lost love.

"I pray you don't hate me forever, my love. I did what I did out of love." He fell to his bed in tears, clutching the tiny garment to his chest.

center/center

Grace made her way down the hill, her heart heavy. She missed Eve dreadfully, and she still blamed herself for not sending Samuel with her that last night. If only she had followed her mind, Eve would not have died a horrible, violent death. Ever since then, Grace walked up the hill every Sunday after church, to lay flowers at the spot where Samuel found Eve's reticule, shredded and bloody.

"What I wouldn't give to see you again, Eve," she sighed as she reached the bottom of the hill. She noticed a woman sitting there, but she was facing away from Grace. Her shoulders were shaking, and Grace thought she could hear the poor woman crying.

"Are you all right?" Grace called, feeling a twinge of pity for her. "Maybe I should go comfort the poor dear." Grace approached and placed her hand on a quaking shoulder. The body turned with a jerk. "Eve?"

Eve leapt to her feet as her friend fainted on the spot."Grace?" she cried, overjoyed to see her friend. "Grace, honey, wake up. I'm all right, I'm back." Eve gently slapped her cheeks, and Grace opened her eyes, disbelief in them.

"I thought you were dead," Grace breathed. "Are you real, really?"

"Yes, Grace, I'm real. I didn't die."

"You-- How did you know we thought you were dead?"

Eve hung her head. "I doubt you'll believe it."

"Tell me."

"I...I was found by a man."

"A man? What are you talking about? Did he hurt you?" Grace was incredulous.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He was--he was very good to me. He was wonderful." Eve sniffled. "I fell in love with him."

Grace held her hand to Eve's forehead. "Eve, are you all right? No fever?"

"I'm fine, Grace. Well, not really. I'm heartbroken. I don't know what went wrong"  
"Eve, I'm so sorry for you, but I can't help being happy you are still alive." Grace cocked her head. "We found your reticule, how did it get here?"

"He...he put it there. He wanted me to stay with him, and didn't want anyone looking for me."

"What? This man makes us think you're dead, and you say you love him?"

Eve nodded. "Yes. And I do love him. I love him with all my heart."

"Eve, I've never seen you like this about anyone. Not Seth, no one since you've come to town."

"No other man is like him. He's special. He's wonderful." She hung her head. "Sadly, I don't think he believes it."

"Eve..I think you should come to my home, so you can rest. You've been through a lot, apparently." Grace's eyes suddenly widened. "Maybe it was a good thing you weren't here. The mountain monster left his mark all around the village, and right by your cottage."

"The mountain monster?" Eve questioned.

"Yes. Remember, I told you all about him. He's a scary, mean, big mountain dweller that kills and maims the townpeople."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I don't believe there's any mean mountain man around here."

"Eve, we saw his giant footsteps, and they were at your house. Had we not found your torn and bloody reticule beforehand and believed you were dead, he no doubt would have killed you."

"Grace...be reasonable. Has anyone ever turned up dead because of this creature?"

"Well...those are the tales."

Eve shook her head. "You're a sensible woman, Grace. Think about it. No one has been actually killed by this monster that you know of, have they?"

"Not that I know of. But Eve--"

"Maybe it's just a way of explaining things we don't understand." Eve was adamant. "I'm sure these tales are around because people keep repeating them so often, they start to believe them."

Grace looked at Eve, seeing a new sadness in her eyes. "You've changed, Eve. It is because of this man, isn't it?"

Tears welled in Eve's eyes.

"Yes...yes it is."

center/center

Julian lay in a deep sleep, Eve's tiny dress wrapped around his finger. His mouth moved, as he dreamt of his beloved Eve...

bIJulian's dream/b/I

"You've tried to run from me, my dear, but I have the upper hand now," he laughed, grabbing Eve around the waist. Eve flashed him a breathtaking grin, and wiggled out of his grip, her chocolate eyes mischievous.

"You haven't caught me yet," Eve teased, tossing her head of dark curls. Julian rushed forward, and held her against him, his lips moving to her neck.

"On the contrary...you are mine now," he growled, his lips sparking a flame to Eve's senses.

"Julian," she breathed, her resolve to make him pursue her fading faster than the morning dew. His lips moved from her neck to lightly graze her cleavage, which tantalized him from the deep cut of her gown.

"Julian," she whispered. Their gazes locked. His eyes darkened with need. 

"I want you so," he said, sliding the slight straps off her shoulder. "I cannot wait another minute."

"Make me yours, Julian." Eve untied the ribbon to her corset. "Take me."

bIEnd dream/b/I

Julian awoke, drenched in sweat. "Eve?" he called, his eyes darting around the room. Then he remembered."Eve," he moaned, feeling her absence more keenly ."Why do I torture myself." Julian fell back to the bed. "This will never be."

center/center

Grace settled Eve on her marriage bed. "You just lie down for a while, Eve," she said kindly. "I think you'll feel better once you have rested." She closed the door, leaving Eve alone with her thoughts.

"Julian," she thought sadly. "Why were you so cruel, so heartless? I'll never understand..."Eve cried herself to sleep, dreams invading her tortured mind.

bIEve's dream/b/I

Eve sat on Julian's palm, the wind blowing through her curls. "Julian, the meadow is beautiful!" she raved. "It's like the Garden of Eden."

He caressed the gleaming strands. "And it has its very own Eve to make even more so." Julian smiled at her childlike delight at the small meadow. "I come here often just to think...it's so peaceful."

"I could stay here forever." Eve closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her face.

"Eve had Adam, my dear. Who will you have?"

She smiled. "I'll have Julian." Eve pressed a kiss to his large palm. Julian shuddered from the feeling that spread throughout him.

"My love, you don't know how happy I am to hear that." Julian breathed. "I want nothing more in this life than to have you with me always." He kissed the top of her head gently. "My little treasure..."

Eve turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Julian, can you let me down?" He complied, gently lowering her to the ground. Eve ran, feeling the wind flow through her hair. Julian watched her, his eyes adoring her every movement. She stopped, and began to dance in a circle, her laughter music to Julian's ears.

Eve paused for a moment as a yellow butterfly flew near her. She held her arm out, and the painted lady landed on her, its tiny feet tickling her.

"My butterfly," Julian thought, smiling. "Eve is my precious butterfly, every bit as delicate as this tiny creature." He walked over toward her as she turned and lifted her arm, encouraging the insect to fly.

Julian knelt and laid his finger on her shoulder. "My beautiful Eve, may I have this dance?"

Eve spun around, a big smile on her face. She nodded, never taking her eyes off her gentle giant.

There, in the meadow, the two danced, Julian on his knees, and Eve clutching the tip of his little finger. He carefully twirled his lady, his eyes lighting up at her moves.

When Eve started to get dizzy, he stopped and leaned his palm against her. Then he bent down and kissed her cheek the best he could...love making its mark even more than the lips that carried it.

Eve arose from the bed. She still was in the realm of dreams, but she opened the door to Grace's bedroom.  
Grace did not hear her, being out in her garden, selecting fresh vegetables to make a soup for her friend. Eve walked to the front door, and went outside, not bothering to close the door.

"Julian, where did you go? We haven't finished our dance," Eve called. She walked upon the path leading from Grace's cottage, toward the forest.

center/center

Julian still clutched Eve's dress in one hand. In the other, he held a pitcher of his dandelion wine. "My love," he slurred, the tremendous quantities he consumed affecting his speech. "I so want to see your beautiful face."

"I'm right here, Julian." He looked down to see Eve standing at his feet.

"Eve...you're here. You came back to me," he rasped, kneeling down. He caressed her face with his index finger.

"You'll never be free of me, Julian...never." Eve's lovely face disappeared from his sight. Julian blinked.  
"NOOO!" He staggered up, then went to the cage where he kept his beloved captive. Seizing it, he hurled it against the wall of the cave.

"My love...my love," he wept.

Adore feedback :) 


	15. Sleepwalk

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Eve dropped to her knees in the forest. "We haven't finished the dance, Julian...where did you go?"

She held her head in her hands. "I need you," she cried softly, her shoulders trembling. "I never thought that I would love you so, the way you kidnapped me. I don't care that we are so different. I love you, Julian. I love you," she sobbed.

Grace and Samuel came upon her, having overheard only Eve's last sentence. Grace had discovered Eve missing from their cottage, and sought Samuel's assistance in finding her.

"Samuel." Grace held a hand up to her mouth."Look how broken she is. Whomever this man is she fell in love with, it's tearing her heart asunder."

He nodded. "I've never seen Eve like this. Let's get her home so we can help her."

Samuel approached Eve carefully. "Eve? It's Samuel and Grace." Her eyes looked in his direction, but no recognition shone in their depths.

"Eve?" Grace held her hand out to her. "We've come to take you home." Eve suddenly brightened, and she stood up, focusing on Samuel.

"You've come to take me back home?" she repeated. "I love you so much..I don't want to ever be apart again, not for a moment."

She cocked her head to one side. "How did you get so small...?" Eve fell into a dead faint, landing in Samuel's arms.

"Grace, she was sleepwalking. What happened to cause her to sleepwalk? "

"Love, Samuel. It was love."

center/center

Julian held his head in his hands. He knew it was best for Eve to return to Harmony. Yet his heart was broken without her. Her face haunted him wherever he turned...

Visions of her lying on the hill where he first laid eyes on her ran through his mind. Hunting was easier for him at night, but that evening he saw something he wanted more than sustenance. Julian knew it was wrong to take her as he did, but he could not help himself.

He never dreamed he would find someone to love in his gigantic state. As he carried her back to his mountain home, he thought only of ending the loneliness that scarred him. Now, alone again, he tried to remember it was for the greater good. Eve's happiness.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied another article of of Eve's clothing. The pink gown she wore to the picnic the day he was bitten by the viper. He stumbled toward it, and held it to his cheek. How she cared for him warmed his heart, and her confession of love made him happier than he dreamed possible.

A woman with such goodness, so much kindness in her heart, deserved to share that with a loving husband and children. Something he couldn't be or could ever give her.

"I can't think of myself. I must think of you." Julian knew in his heart this decision, regardless of how painful, was right. Still, his head, and the part of his heart that would forever hold Eve hated the very idea. The thought that another man would hold her in his arms. Share a marriage bed and children with her. It angered him. He wanted Eve to go on and find love and happiness, but another part of him wanted her to just think of him, and want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

He brought her gown to his cheek. The softness reminding him of Eve's delicate skin. That beautiful golden skin. His enchanting little treasure. Julian closed his eyes, as once again, her smiling face sweet voice haunted his senses. His chest tightened. How he missed her. He fell onto his bed, clutching her tiny gown to his chest. Tears burned his pillow. Could one die from longing?

center/center

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. Promise me."

Grace turned to Samuel. She shrugged, seeing the confusion on his face. 

"She's dreaming, Samuel. She's thinking of that man who kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes. Like I told you, when we thought she was dead, she was with this man."

"Why isn't she still with him?"

"I don't know."

Eve began to cry again. "Why are you hurting us this way? I know you still love me." Grace's heart went out to Eve, hearing the agony in her voice. She smoothed a curl from Eve's forehead.

"It's all right, Eve. You're here with Samuel and Grace...everything is going to be just fine."

"No! He loves me! He wouldn't leave me! Let me out of here!"Eve tried to rise from the bed, but Grace firmly held her down.

"Eve, this man is gone! We can't have you wandering around the forest again! Do you want to be kidnapped by the mountain monster this time?"

"What...what did you say?" Eve focused on Grace.

Grace sighed. "I don't want you to be abducted by that creature that hides in the mountain."

Eve shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"No," she whispered sadly. "That would be...terrible."

center/center

Julian stared at the ceiling of the cave. He did not know how he would be able to feel anything ever again, other than his all-consuming love for Eve.

Perhaps a walk would help, he thought. Anything to take his mind off of the woman who held his heart in her hands. Only now...the heart he carved for her lay forgotten, when he took her back to Harmony.

He got up, placing Eve's dress lovingly in his pocket.

" If I cannot have you close to my heart, my darling", he whispered mournfully, "I can dream that I can."

Julian made his way outside, not caring where he was going. What did it matter, when his only love was not with him? How would he be able to go on without Eve?

"Giant Julian Crane...so we meet again!" Tabitha Lenox appeared in front of Julian, a devilish gleam in her eyes. 


	16. True Love

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Once again, blessed thanks to LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for their invalulable help and friendship! THANK YOU! --EF

"Julian Crane, as I live and breathe!" Tabitha Lenox laughed. "You look positively radiant! This mountain air has done wonders for you!"

He groaned. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Lenox.?" he asked tiredly.

"I came to see how life was treating you, Lord Crane. Is that such a crime?" Tabitha looked him up and down. " You seem to be in good health. Why are you so melancholy?"

"You cursed me to this enormous form. How can I be of good cheer when I am merely alive, but not truly living?" Julian could not help his answer. The knowledge that he could never truly be with Eve was a slow and painful death inside.

"Could it be that the great Lord Crane is learning what it feels like to be a pariah? An unwanted member of polite society? " Tabitha chortled. "Will wonders never cease."

"Are you here for a purpose other than reminding me that I cannot live and love as a normal man might? If that is the case, it is truly not necessary. " He took a deep breath. "I am more aware than ever of that fact."

Tabitha studied him more closely. Julian Crane did look different from when she saw him last. He looked as if he lost his very reason for existence. She couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what it was about him that gave her that idea. He seemed at once wizened and loved, devastated and empty.

It was as if someone had filled his heart to the brim with love and then ripped it right out of him. She shook her head at the unlikely discovery. How had this malevolent mortal turned giant had a taste of what love means? In total seclusion from society? She couldn't fathom it.

Tabitha was about to ask the tactless nobleman how he had managed to not only grow a heart but lose it since her last visit, a feat she saw next to impossible, when her eyes caught sight of something sticking out of the giant's pocket. What was that? A garment of some sort?

"Oh, what do we have here?" the witch taunted, grabbing hold of the piece of clothing and pulling it out. "A dress? Oh...so this explains your sudden change of heart." She cackled in such a way that would send chills down the spine of the bravest of knights. "Poor, poor Lord Crane. He fell in love, did he? Awwww. It's such a pity."

She fingered the garment, trying to pick up vibes that would let her in on the big events she had apparently missed out on. "Eve Johnson? The medicine lunatic that keeps trying to feed every sick person in the town of Harmony herbs? Oh, she'll end up killing them all one day! That's who you lost your heart to? Oh, you poor baby."

Tears stung Julian's eyes at the sound of the old witch's words. How dare she! But he didn't speak. He couldn't speak. He hadn't even the strength to look the hag in the eyes.

But Tabitha was not content with simply learning the name of the object of Julian Crane's affections. She placed the dress against her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Julian. Julian. You have it bad, don't you? I can't believe you let yourself get under the spell of yet another Harmony woman. When will you ever learn? When will men ever learn not to let women get under their skin. Mortal women like this woman who professes to heal the sick are even more dangerous than us witches. At least we stick by the rules when we torment others. There are no rules where mortal women are concerned. They will tear out your heart and eat it...and it looks like you have discovered this all too well, eh?"

Julian looked at her, his eyes flashing with anger. No one talked about his Eve like that...like she was nothing better than a harlot, out to ruin the lives of good men!

Tabitha continued with her psychic probe. "Ahhhh, Dr. Johnson... What have we here? Oh, poor dear...poor, poor Dr. Johnson..."

Julian came to life at her words. "Eve? What's wrong? What's wrong with Eve?" he cried.

"Oh, it seems as though she cannot get you out of her mind for some reason. She is sobbing in her pillow as we speak. I dare say she has been doing that for hours on end! My, you certainly made an impression. Whoever would have thought that possible, in your current or past form!"

Julian ignored the insult. His only worry was Eve. She was crying? His Eve was in pain? He knew she was upset when she left him, but she was still that way? She didn't get over him when she saw her friends, when she returned home? Julian looked down in guilt. He did this to her. He made her hurt...but it was for the greater good, and it still was, he realized.

Eve deserved a family. He knew that, and he couldn't let what this old witch told him make him do something he would later regret. He had to stay strong, for Eve's sake. But how it hurt him to know she was in pain...

"You would let you Eve suffer without your comforting presence, albeit a very large one?" Tabitha enjoyed the abject misery on Julian's face.

Julian bowed his head, feeling his chest tighten with pain and longing for his Eve. No...he would not do this to her. He would not take the chance that she might not learn to love another and fulfil her wishes of a family. He could not do that to her, after he took her prisoner, though now he was the prisoner...of his love for her.

"You really aren't going to go to her. You truly love Dr. Johnson...I would never have believed you were capable of caring for a country doctor this way." Tabitha was incredulous. "Lord Crane, you have managed the impossible...having a good woman fall in love with you in your enormous state. I am not used to someone fulfilling the terms of a curse."

He raised his head, confusion in his eyes. What was Tabitha Lenox talking about?

Tabitha was at a loss. She was bound to keep her word to him to return him to normal size. Yet what enjoyment could she possibly get out of that?

Suddenly an evil smile appeared on her face. Eve had fallen in love with a giant...a being larger than life. Who was to say she would love an ordinary man? And would Julian still love Eve, when he could have other women, once again?

She looked at Julian, admiring her handiwork one last time. "Lord Crane, I release you from the curse I laid upon you. Return to your former self!"

Julian shivered, as he felt himself being pulled toward the ground. Soon he could look up at the tall trees on the mountain, rather than looking down on them.

"My God! I'm..I'm normal again! Am I dreaming?" He held his hands in front of his face, as if to confirm he was not seeing things. "Dear Lord, I am," he gasped, sinking to his knees.

"Congratulations, Lord Crane. You are an ordinary mortal once more," Tabitha sneered. "Free to cavort with any woman in Harmony. Your estate is still intact, along with your fortune."

"What are you talking about?" Julian was confused.

Tabitha groaned. Sometimes mortals could be so foolish.

"Your estate and servants were placed under a spell when you were. Mind you, I never dreamed that you would possibly break yours. Your guests left because you disappeared without a trace, and your servants then fell into a magical sleep. Pick things up where you left them. You are free to do whatever you like with whomever you like."

Whomever I like, Julian thought. He smiled. "Yes, I will do that."

Julian thought to go back into the cave, but realized there was nothing there he needed. He had Eve's dress and all his memories. Now, together, they would make more. But first, he had to make some plans.

He turned with a start at the sound of Tabitha's cackle.  
"Go, Lord Crane, indulge yourself in the pleasures you have been denied for far too long!" With that, Tabitha disappeared from Julian's sight.

"My beloved Eve...how I long to see you once more. I cannot bear being away from you one more moment than I have to." Julian began his journey homeward, his feet nearly dancing with joy at every step.

He thought about how to reveal himself to Eve. What would be the best way? How to show her he returned to his former self, and his desire to become the loving husband that she deserved?

"A masque!" he exclaimed. That way, he could view for himself Eve's demeanor, and coax her for a dance, all the while keeping his identity a secret. He would be able to read Eve's reaction when she enters and how she changes when she's in his arms. Until the very end, when he would unmask himself to her and ask for her hand.

"I am returning to you, Eve...wait for me."

Feedback loved :) 


	17. A Masque

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters 

Of course, this is not possible without, and dedicated to, LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for their help, support, and threats! LOL! Love you guys :) :) :)--EF

The village was overjoyed to learn their beloved Doctor Eve was not dead after all. Grace simply explained Eve's injury and subsequent rescue. Not wanting to compromise Eve's reputation, Grace told everyone Eve was found by a kindly widow. The explanation was readily accepted, and Eve stayed on with Grace and Samuel.

Eve could not bear going back to her cottage just yet. Memories of Julian journeying there with her to retrieve her belongings only brought on fresh tears. Even gathering herbs, a chore she once loved, caused her to break down, thoughts of caring for Julian during his illness invading her tortured mind.

Grace worried about her friend. Eve had been back in Harmony for several days now, and the melancholy surrounding her was almost a tangible thing. At a loss, she wondered how she could help make Eve happy once more. Something had to give, soon. Eve could not go on like this.

A knock sounded on the front door. Grace hurried to answer it, shaking her head at Eve, who was looking out of the window, her eyes red-rimmed. Grace wondered if Eve even heard the knock.

Opening the door, Grace stared at the man standing on the other side of it. "May I help you?"

"Good afternoon. I am here bearing an invitation to the Crane estate."

"The Crane estate? That cannot be right," Grace told the man. "We have never been there, nor do we know any of the Cranes."

"I assure you, this is no mistake. You are Grace, wife of Captain Samuel of the militia." He stepped just inside the door, his attention focused on Eve. "And your houseguest is Dr. Eve. Her presence is required also."

"Required? I thought you said this was an invitation."

"Lord Crane is requesting that everyone in Harmony attend. This is not an option, my lady." The man was firm.

"What is this 'invitation' for?" Grace was annoyed at the presumption of this Lord Crane. Who was he to practically order everyone to comply with his event?

"A masque, my lady. Lord Crane is having a masque tonight. Also--" he opened the invitation, remembering the special instructions--"your costumes have already been ordered, and sent to Buckman's mercantile. For all of you." He glanced at Eve again.

"Wait a moment. Whomever this Lord Crane is, why would he order costumes for us? What is the true reason that we are apparently being forced to attend?"

"I can only say this, my lady. Lord Crane has stated that he wishes to right some wrongs, and to do so would involve the whole village. He intends no malice, I assure you."

Grace was still confused, but accepted the page's explanation. "Then we shall attend--all of us." After thanking the young page, she closed the door and walked over to Eve.

"Looks like we are going to a masque tonight." Grace handed Eve the invitation.

"What is this for?" Eve asked. "A party? I don't feel like going to a party, Grace. You and Samuel go. I'll stay here. I am not in the mood for any kind of party, particularly a masque."

"But Eve, this will be good for you. And look, it's given by Lord Crane. We have never set foot in that castle. Wouldn't you love to see what it looks like inside?"

"I don't know," Eve said, turning to look out the window once more. "I just don't feel like a party. But you and Samuel go, please. I know you would love to attend an affair at this Lord Crane's estate. I want you to go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here."

"Now, Eve, if you think Samuel and I are going to let you sit around here and waste away into nothing, it's not happening. You shall attend with us. It isn't an option anyway. The messenger said the nobleman is requesting the presence of the entire town at this masque. We cannot go against his wishes. It wouldn't look good for Samuel if you did not attend...you being our houseguest and all. Oh, please, Eve. Go to the masque with us."

Eve turned to face her friend. "I cannot allow Lord Crane to look upon Samuel in poor favor, especially after all you two have done for me. I'll attend with you. But I do not want to stay long, if that is all right with you."

Eve did not share Grace's enthusiasm. The last thing she wanted was to be at this masque. If only Julian would be there...but that was impossible. She would never see Julian again, and no social gathering would change that fact. She did not want to see other couples dancing and in love, while she was alone.

"I'm sure the castle will be lovely, Eve. Perhaps Lord Crane will even give us a tour. I am sure there is a lovely garden that you could see."

Flowers, Eve thought. She could not help but think of the many times Julian gathered flowers for her. Oh, when would she stop thinking of him?

"How is everything going?"

The silver-haired woman smiled. "Everything is going well, Lord Crane."

Lisette had been in Julian's family's employ for many years. She was practically a mother to him after his own mother died when he was a young boy. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed the older woman these past seven years. Julian scanned his opulent surroundings. Or how much he had missed this place, for that matter.

"The room is ready, too?" he asked.

"Exactly to your specifications."

"Thank you, Lisette."

"If I might say so, I can't remember you ever looking so happy. You were merry and cheerful at your soiree last night, but I don't know. You seem different, almost reborn."

Reborn. Julian grinned to himself. That was more accurate than she knew. "I have changed, Lisette, and for the better, I assure you."

The woman nodded, and then went on her way.

Julian was eager for the masque to begin, but it was still several hours away. He feared the next few hours would creep by like a blind tortoise. He leaned against the wall, remembering the happy times he and his beloved had shared. So real the feelings, he felt he had stepped back in time.

Eve sat in his open palm, a smile on her face and awe in her eyes as she watched the fireflies dart about them.

"They're so beautiful," she marveled. "They haven't a care in the world."

You are the beautiful one, Julian mused. Aloud he said, "The fireflies and I are alike. We venture out only at night." He could not help the wistful tone that crept into his voice.

She patted his palm in an attempt to comfort him. "It's a lovely evening, Julian. Please don't be sad."

"How can I be sad when you are with me?" He caressed her hair. "You make me so happy, Eve."

She reached up to touch his finger. "Thank you, Julian. You are so good to me."

Julian closed his eyes at her innocent touch. How he loved her. He opened his eyes and looked toward the heavens.

"Look at the stars, Eve. Aren't they amazing?"

"I've never seen them so clearly."

"You can see them a lot easier on the mountain, I have noticed. And my height makes it even easier, it seems." He held Eve up closer, protecting her with his other hand. "Do you know the constellations, my dear?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

He smiled, eager to show her his favorites. "That's Orion," he pointed with his index finger, "and over there, is the Big Dipper."

"Beautiful."

"Here is my favorite. See those two way up there?" Julian pointed toward to heavens. "Those two really bright ones?"

"Yes, I see them."

"They are each part of the Twins, the Gemini. They are the figures' heads. Can you look down and see their two bodies there, standing hand in hand? There is something about that constellation that always gets to me."

Eve looked toward Gemini. "Oh, Julian, how sweet!" She stared up at the grouping of stars, her smile rivaling them in brightness. "To me, they look more like lovers than twins, the way they are clasping hands." She blushed.

Julian smiled. "I never thought of it that way. I always envied them for their eternal companionship. But you are right, they do really resemble lovers, don't they?" Julian lowered his head. Lovers. If only. But he knew that would never be an option.

"I think it's romantic. I wonder if anyone else ever saw them as such?" Eve sighed, a dreamy look on her face. She stretched out on Julian's hand, lying on her stomach. "Two souls, together for all eternity."

He felt a lump in his throat. "All eternity," he whispered. "Eve, I will think of you now, whenever I see the Twins."

"Oh, Julian, that is so...so..." Eve could not finish her thought.

"Romantic?" Julian asked. "It is, isn't it? But at the same time, it is so sad too. "

"Sad? How can it be sad?" she asked.

"For me, it represents what I can never have." His voice became softer. "Someone like me, who can be with me, forever." He rubbed her cheek with his finger. "Before you came to me, I thought I would never get a companion-- never know love. Now I do. I cherish you, so, so much. I just wish..."

"You just wish we could be together, in every way, don't you?" Eve finished his thoughts.

His soulful gaze held hers. "Yes, Eve. That is my dearest wish."

Eve looked at him, her heart in her eyes. "Oh, Julian, I don't know what to say."

"Just know that I love you, Eve. I love you with all of my heart."

Eve sat up, tucking her legs under her. She motioned Julian down, resting her tiny cheek against his.

"I love you too."

A happy grin turned Julian's lips at the memory of that wonderful night. He found himself outside, staring out into cloudless blue sky. Though too early to be seen, he looked in the direction of the twin stars he knew so well. "Tonight there will be no need to look upon the heavens for affairs of the heart. My love will be here shortly, for real. Forever."

Grace, Samuel, and Eve rode into town in Samuel's wagon. Eve hardly noticed the jostling effect of the wagon over the road, so lost in thought was she. Grace insisted on leaving before twilight, due to her fear of the "mountain creature" still being about and dangerous. Eve was silent regarding her friend's worry, for she knew they had nothing to fear of the 'mountain creature'. Her beloved Julian. She looked toward the sky as the sun began its descent.

"Do you still think about me, Julian?" Eve thought, trying to make out any stars in the sky. "Will the Twins still bring you thoughts of our love?"

Love feedback!


	18. To Dance With A Lord

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters 

Of course, this is not possible without, and dedicated to, LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for their help, support, and threats! LOL! Love you guys :) :) :)--EF

Eve could hardly believe the costume that Lord Crane gifted her with. A low-cut bodice of white tulle enveloped her lush curves, ending in light layered skirts. Golden dust was sparkled over the gown, so whenever Eve moved, she sparkled as well. And delicate, sheer wings floated from her back. Her gloved hands held a white mask, embroidered with golden thread.

"You look breathtaking, Eve," Grace marveled. "Who would have guessed Lord Crane would give you such a lovely costume? And an angel, no less!" Grace was dressed as a milkmaid, complete with milking pail.

"Grace is right, Eve, you do look breathtaking," Samuel agreed. He wore blacksmith garb.

Eve blushed at the compliments. "You are both so kind to me. I don't know what I would have done without the two of you." The three walked into the castle, in awe at the luxurious surroundings.

"Have you ever seen tapestries like this?" Eve exclaimed. "And the paintings. Lord Crane obviously is a man of exceptional tastes."

"No, I haven't," Grace answered. "Not even on market day, when the traveling vendors pass through Harmony."

Samuel smiled at the ladies' remarks. "Lord Crane is obviously an extremely wealthy man. It stands to reason that he would fill his home with all manner of treasures, not usually seen in a provincial town like Harmony."

A silver haired woman suddenly appeared before them, a friendly smile on her face.

"Good evening," she said. "I am Lisette. Who, may I tell Lord Crane, has arrived?"

"Captain Samuel Bennett, my wife Grace, and Dr. Eve Johnson," Samuel explained. Lisette curtsied, and then led them into the main hall, alive with other folk from the town.

"Lord Crane is indisposed at the moment, but he will be here shortly." Lisette signaled to a female servant. "Jane will see to your comfort with wine and honey cakes." She curtsied again. "Please, excuse me."

Eve shook her head at the proffered cakes. She did not feel hungry, and mention of the wine made her remember Julian's dandelion wine.

Grace saw Eve's expression change, even under her mask. "You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" She laid a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. "Eve, even if it is just for a little while, try to take your mind off of him."

"I am trying, Grace. It's just when I see everyone enjoying themselves..." She glanced at Seth, who was with the tawdry blonde she saw before with Julian. "I cannot even pretend to be happy," she said.

"Seth is not the good man I thought he was, I agree," Grace said, her eyes narrowing at him. "If only for one night, Eve, try to smile."

Eve smiled at Grace, though her eyes were glassy. "For you and Samuel, Grace."

"Would you allow me the pleasure of dancing with you later?" Samuel asked Eve. "You and Grace are the loveliest ladies here, and it would be an honor. Not to mention every other man here will envy my good fortune."

"Of course, Samuel."

"Dr. Johnson has arrived, Lord Crane."

Julian held his breath a moment. His beloved was here. Finally, as a normal man, he would be able to see her and hold her in his arms. How would she react?

He looked at Lisette gratefully. "Thank you."

"Shall I announce your entrance now?"

Julian shook his head. "Not yet. I have to finish my preparations. Is Father Lonigan in attendance?"

"Yes, Lord Crane."

"Thank you, Lisette. I will be there shortly."

"As you wish, Lord Crane." Lisette curtsied, and left the chamber.

Julian picked up his eye mask, and tied it around his head. Soon he would see the love of his life. He left his chamber, clutching the ring he intended to place upon Eve's finger.

A hush fell over the crowd. Lord Crane stood at the top of the magnificent staircase, resplendent as a pirate. A cutlass lay in a red sash around his waist; Lord Crane wore high black boots, and white shirt. Completing his outfit was the black mask.

A page announced him, though it was unnecessary. "Lord Crane." As Julian made his way down the staircase, the page continued, "In keeping with the theme of the masque--mystery--Lord Crane shall not speak aloud this evening." A murmur rose from the crowd.

Julian smiled to himself. He did not want the tone of his voice to give him away...not yet. Not until he finally revealed himself to his Eve.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and scanned the room for Eve. Where are you, my love, he wondered. How can I find you with all of Harmony here?

An idea occurred to Julian, and he signaled the page who announced him. After listening to the instructions, the page hurried off to do his bidding. Julian walked through the crowd, nodding at those who greeted him. Yet his mind was not on his guests, save one.

"I pray you forgive me for my harshness when we last saw one another, my darling. I wanted you to be happy, with a man who would love you the way you deserved to be loved, and give you everything that I could not.

"Now, I will be that man, and we shall grow old together. Lord and Lady Crane."

The music suddenly stopped, causing the costumed crowd to grow quiet. The page stood in front of the musicians, holding a scroll and a cloth bag.

"Lord Crane wishes to announce he is giving every family in Harmony one hundred pounds in gold. He wishes to help the village provide for their needs for a long time to come." An excited buzz went through the crowd.

Julian smiled to himself. He wanted to repay the villagers for the foodstuff and livestock he was forced to steal as a giant. Seeing the overjoyed faces of his guests, he knew he did the right thing.

"Lord Crane has further declared that a special dance is to be held. The names of the maidens in Harmony were placed in this bag. He wishes to dance with the maiden whose name is chosen at random."

Eve shook her head. She was amazed Lord Crane was so generous with his fortune, but she wondered at the announcement of the dance he intended to share with one of Harmony's maidens.

"Did you hear that, Eve?" Grace's eyes sparkled like diamonds as a wide grin turned her lips. "I wonder who the maiden will be. Wouldn't it be something if it was you?"

"Grace, I do not want to dance with this Lord Crane, or anyone else save Samuel, he being a dear friend. Besides, the page stated all of the maidens in Harmony have their names in there. The chance that it would be me is highly unlikely."

What Eve and Grace did not know, and the page and Julian did, is that Eve's name was the only name in the bag. The page held the name up, and read it aloud.

"Doctor Eve Johnson." A hush went through the crowd, as all eyes turned to Eve. She stood there, nervously holding her mask up to her face, her cheeks crimson.

Why did it have to be me? Eve fretted. I do not want to dance with this Lord Crane; I only want to dance with Julian, her heart cried. The villagers made way for her, but Eve still stood, frozen to the spot.

Julian's breath caught in his throat. Eve was stunningly beautiful in the costume he had ordered for her. It was fitting she dressed as an angel, for that was how he saw her. He began to walk towards her.

"Eve," Grace whispered, "you have to dance with him."

"Grace, I don't want to. I have had enough of being forced to do things that I do not want to do," Eve whispered back.

"It's just a dance, Eve. What harm could it do?" Grace squeezed her friend's gloved hand for support, and then backed away as Lord Crane drew nearer.

Julian stood in front of Eve, his gaze feasting on her. Eve. The woman who saved him from a lifetime of despair and torment. The woman who loved him in spite of his monstrous size. The woman who would soon become his wife.

Eve grew uneasy at Lord Crane's frank appraisal of her. To break her growing tension, she dropped into a graceful curtsey, the wings of her costume fluttering softly behind her.

"Lord Crane," she whispered. Julian held his hand out to hers, raising her up. He then bowed low over her hand, placing a chaste kiss upon it. Eve was unnerved by the gesture, and tried to withdraw her hand, but he maintained a firm grip.

Julian could hardly contain his delight. He stood up, Eve's hand still in his. The page signaled the musicians, and they began to play a new song.

Julian led Eve in a slow dance, his heart swelling with love for her, as the music filled the air...

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart But my heart remains in captivity.

I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain A lover in captivity.

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

Eve felt odd. She could not put her finger on it, but Lord Crane reminded her of something...someone. He said not a word, but the eyes that stared at her through his mask were strangely familiar.

She could not shake the feeling she had seen this man somewhere before, but where? She had never been around nobility. She shook her head at such a foolish notion. No, she had never rubbed elbows with the gentry; it was just her tired mind playing tricks on her. Her empty heart wanting to see those eyes from behind that mask. She sighed. Those eyes.

Julian's heart skipped a bit upon catching the shimmering brown orbs staring back at him. She is thinking of me, me as the giant, he reasoned. She is reminded of me. Joy filled his heart. Oh Eve, I can't wait to take you in my arms, to place that ring on your finger, to finally be with you in every way. Oh, Eve. Soon. It won't be long now.

Lord Crane's eyes. The intensity left her transfixed. He looked at her as if he knew her, yet Eve could not recall ever meeting this man. His very touch on her hand made her feel warm inside, but she did not want to feel that way about anyone. Only Julian. No other man was so kind, so gentle...even if she did not understand the cruelty of his actions when he brought her back to Harmony. Eve closed her eyes at the remembrance of the anguish she felt. No! If she could not have Julian in her life, she did not want anyone else.

But this Lord Crane... The closer he held her to the solid wall of his chest, the harder she found it to hold onto those words. This man, he made her feel things. Things she didn't want to feel. She looked into his eyes. What was so familiar about him?

They turned about the room. Eve felt like she was gliding, though her feet were firmly on the floor. She would have given anything to be able to dance like this with Julian. To have him hold her so close in his arms. To rest her head on his shoulder.

Lord Crane pulled her closer still. Eve thought to pull away, but for reasons she couldn't understand, did not. She enjoyed being with him. She enjoyed it too much, even as she continued to miss Julian more and more with every passing second.

Eve met the gaze of her dance partner. "It is wonderful what you are doing for the village," she said. "Those families will be forever grateful to you for your kindness. And thank you for this lovely costume." She laughed merrily. "Though I would never have thought of myself as an angel."

How she could consider herself anything but one was a mystery to Julian. He shook his head vigorously, as he guided her through the steps of the dance.

Julian inclined his head toward her. He longed to speak with her, but he did not want to reveal himself just yet. Eve wondered why he did not speak aloud, then remembered what the page had stated earlier.

"Forgive me for prattling on. I forgot you wish to remain silent this night. I just wanted you to know how much it will mean to my friends and patients." At his encouraging smile, she widened her own. "Your estate is beautiful-at least what I have seen of it. The tapestries, paintings... Everything is dazzling."

It thrilled him to know she admired his home. She would love it even more when it became hers as well.

The song ended, and the crowd broke into applause. Julian bowed to Eve, who responded with a curtsey. He clasped her hand as she attempted to leave.

"Lord Crane?" Eve looked at him quizzically. "The dance is over, so I would like to rejoin Samuel and Grace Bennett." He shook his head and gestured toward the entrance to the ballroom. "You want me to go with you?"

He nodded. Eve knew she should return to Samuel and Grace, but she was curious about Lord Crane. Curious as to why he sent her the costume and even more curious about the way he made her feel. Feelings she only wanted to feel for Julian.

"Yes, I will go with you," Eve agreed. As he led her out of the ballroom, every eye was upon them, particularly Grace's.

"Samuel, there is something going on here. Why is Lord Crane being so attentive to Eve?" she wondered.

Julian led Eve to the garden. Moonlight shone down upon them as they walked along the path. The air was heavy with the fragrance of the flowers.

Eve breathed deeply. "Your garden is as exquisite as the rest of your estate, Lord Crane. You are so blessed to have all of this." Eve beamed. She sat down on a settee next to a patch of Sterling roses. "These roses do not have thorns, were you aware of this?"

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"They are my favorite," she said. "I've never see so many in one place." Eve sighed in contentment. "I could stay here forever." She tried to look more closely at Lord Crane's features, but the mask obscured his face. "You will not speak, even though we are alone here?"

Julian's hand covered hers that held the mask to her eyes. He lowered it and gasped, in awe of her beauty. It was like looking at her for the first time all over again.

Eve blushed upon hearing his sharp intake of breath. "You have me at a disadvantage, Lord Crane. You know my face and my voice, but I am unaware of yours."

He caressed her cheek, his eyes fastened upon her lips. Julian leaned closer and touched her lips with his. His eyes closed from the sheer pleasure of it. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long, he could hardly believe it finally happened.

At first, Eve seemed startled by his boldness, but as his lips moved over hers, she responded in kind. He held her, kissing her with all of the pent up feelings he had for her.

Eve was swept away by his kiss. She forgot where she was, and whom she was kissing. She let her mind be carried away to somewhere far from her opulent surroundings. To a place of simplicity, love, and desire. Her enchanting time with Julian.

She suddenly pulled back, struggling to catch her breath as heat fanned her cheeks. How could this have happened? How could she kiss this total stranger? What was it about him?

"Lord Crane, please forgive me. I do not know what has gotten into my head. Your kiss... I was affected by it, but I cannot let you get the wrong idea. I was wrong to let it occur. You see, my heart belongs to another."

He smiled at Eve's confession. She noticed his reaction, confused.

"My darling, I know this is all so hard for you, so confusing."

That voice. That endearment. Eve shook away her thought. It was ridiculous.

"Darling?" she repeated. "Lord Crane, I don't think you know me well enough to be so familiar," she replied, standing.

Lord Crane grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down.

"I can explain," he said softly. "If you will let me."

With a start, Eve sat ramrod straight. "Your voice! It is like...but it can't be...it just can't be. Why am I torturing myself so? I am seeing him everywhere. Hearing him everywhere. He is always in my thoughts, but I shall never see him face to face again, of that I am certain. It is so hard. I love him with all my heart, and I shall continue to love him for all eternity." She sobbed, no longer able to control her emotions, even in the company of this dashing stranger.

Julian was overcome with emotion. He couldn't let his ladylove suffer anymore. "Eve, darling," he said, "Look here." She stopped sobbing and looked up at him as he reached behind his head and slowly removed his mask.

Eve could not believe her eyes. For before her stood Julian. No longer a giant.

"No, this can't be happening," Eve whispered, her voice trembling. "You are--you can't be."

"Eve, my darling, it is I." Julian held his hand out to her.

"No. This is not real. Julian is on Mount Harmony. And he's a giant! You can't be Julian." Eve tried to pull away from him, but he held her fast.

"Eve, listen to me! I came back to find you!" Julian tried to make her understand. "I missed you more than I can say, my love. "

She refused to look at him. "It is cruel to taunt me in this manner, Lord Crane! Unhand me at once, so I may go home!"

Julian sighed, shaking his head at her disbelief. "My love, I will prove what I am telling you is the truth. I kidnapped you when you fell down a hillside. I placed you in a golden cage in my cave. I rescued you from the viper's bite. And you told me that you loved me." He took a deep breath. "And I returned you to Harmony to find someone that you could marry, and bear children with. The spell I was under was reversed; therefore, I will be that man. I love you and will love you forever, Eve."

She stared at him. Her hand reached toward his face. "Julian?"

"Yes, my love. It is I, and I will never be parted from you again."

Eve slapped Julian across the cheek, her chest heaving with anger.

"How could you?" she breathed, before her world suddenly went black.

Greensleeves was written approximately 1580, possibly by King Henry VIII. For those who are not familiar, the tune is the same as "What Child Is This".

Love feedback of course


	19. With This Ring

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Julian cradled Eve's limp body. His poor darling...the shock had been too much for her.

"Eve, wake up, my love. I'm here now...everything is going to be all right." He held her close to him, rocking her gently. "I know you are still upset for the way I left. I promise to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you." Julian pressed a kiss on her brow.

Eve's eyelids began to flutter. "What..what happened?" she asked, trying to focus on the man who held her.

"You fainted, my love," Julian explained. "Are you all right?"

She suddenly remembered where she was, and who she was with. Julian!

"You...you were a giant. How can you be here--a normal man? And a lord, no less?" Eve shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I told you that the curse had been broken, Eve. You saved me." Julian gazed at her lovingly.

"And you were heartless, Julian. That last day we were together... the cruel things you said.." Eve struggled to free herself from Julian's embrace, but his strong arms refused to release her. "You brought me back to Harmony, when all I wanted was to be with you."

"Do you not see that I did it out of love for you? We could never be husband and wife in the proper sense, nor could you have any children by me. I could not deprive you of that, Eve."

"I wanted to be with you, Julian. Do you think I cared about those things? I would have been happy just being with you." She turned away from his probing eyes. "You made the choice for me."

Julian held her closer still. "My darling, I could not be that selfish. I held you against your will...in a golden cage. Then I warned you not to run from me. How could I be so thoughtless as to keep you from loving a man, in every way?"

"I wanted to be with you, Julian. Those other...things did not matter to me." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened.

"Look at me, Eve."

"No."

Julian gently turned her face to his, wincing at the pain etched on her beautiful features. Pain that he was responsible for.

"When I first took you captive, Eve... I saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman that I could keep forever with me to ease the torment of my abominable form. You fought against me, but I would have none of it. If I was to be damned to the body of a powerful giant, then I would use that power to keep you. I closed my ears to your tears and pleas to go home. Even though I knew it was wrong.

"That first time you tried to escape me...it was as if all the goodness went out of my world. It was almost like being cursed all over again. I could not let you leave..I could not conceive of being alone again."

"Yet you forced me to leave when I wanted to stay." Eve shook her head. "You told me that you wanted to be alone."

"How can I make you understand that I loved you so much that I had to let you go? I could not keep you from the things that all women want."

"Have you ever been a woman? Have you? How dare you try to think for me. I knew what I wanted, but you chose to take it away!"

"You told me that you wanted children one day, did you not?"

"I also said that if I could not have them with you, then that was all right! Don't try to use my words against me, Lord Crane."

"Eve...why are we arguing like this? I am holding you in my arms, something we both never thought would happen." Julian pressed a kiss just above her temple. "My darling, I do not want any discord between us."

She closed her eyes, Julian's kiss affecting her. "You hurt me, Julian."

"And you greeted my reveal with a hearty slap, my love. We shall call it a draw." Julian began to spread kisses across her forehead. "Say you'll forgive me, Eve...for capturing you...for my harsh words...for everything," he whispered in her ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "Julian..." she moaned, breathless.

"Say you forgive me...say you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives." Julian blew softly in her ear. ""Say you'll spend forever with me." He pulled the ring from his pocket. "Dr. Eve Johnson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Julian. I will marry you," Eve said, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. Julian lifted her in the air, overwhelmed with anticipation of the wonderful life they would soon share.

"I never thought that I would be looking down on you," Eve laughed. She squealed as Julian hugged her tightly. "Julian, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, then let me put you down, my love. You not breathing is something I don't want." Julian smiled. "However, I have no problem with taking your breath away," he said, bringing her close to him and capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Tonight we'll be married?"

"If it is your wish," he said.

She nodded and smiled. "It is my fondest wish .I can't wait to be your wife. To be with you and love you in every way."

Julian's heart raced. He couldn't wait, either. "Let's find Father Lonigan and tell the assembled they are invited to a wedding." He twirled her around.

"The whole village will witness our wedding?" Eve gasped.

"I want the whole world to know how much I love you, Eve, and to share in the joy of us," Julian smiled.

Eve wiped her eyes, overcome. "I never thought that we could be together like this, Julian. This is a dream come true."

He nuzzled her neck. "I have dreamt before of us being man and wife, Eve. It was perfect."

"You have?" Eve found it hard to concentrate with Julian's warm lips upon her neck.

"We were married--" Julian encircled her waist with his hands, still kissing her neck--" and dancing. So very much in love."

"I dreamed about us too, Julian. Only, dancing was a bit more challenging for us--I held onto your finger," Eve chuckled.

"It will not be difficult tonight, my love. Let us go back...we have unfinished business, you and I." Julian kissed her soundly on the lips, and led her down the path towards the estate.

center/center

The page returned to the grand staircase. Beside him stood two trumpeters, and they blew to capture the throng's attention.

"I hereby announce the entrance of Lord Crane...and his intended." Stunned to silence for a moment, the villagers began to chatter excitedly about the surprise news. Who could it be, everyone wondered. And why so sudden?

Grace turned to Samuel. "How strange is this? Lord Crane invites everyone to a masque, gives away gold, whisks Eve away--this is a most unusual evening! And come to think of it, where is Eve?"

"I haven't seen her, " Samuel said. "She has been gone for quite a while."

"And alone with Lord Crane. I know he is our host, but we do not know him, and neither does Eve. I'm worried Samuel."

"I'll look for her Grace--" Samuel spotted Lord Crane, and next to him, a female figure. He was no longer dressed as a pirate, but in a laced vest and ruffled shirt, complete with breeches. His bride-to-be stood next to him, clad in a deep purple low-cut gown, a wreath of flowers adorning her head.

"Oh my Lord!" Grace gasped. "Eve!" Lord Crane was marrying Eve! "Samuel, what is going on? Eve is marrying Lord Crane? She barely knows him!"

"I have no idea, Grace. We need to talk with her and find out why she is doing such a thing," Samuel declared, grabbing Grace's hand and striding purposely toward Lord Crane and Eve.

"Excuse me, Lord Crane, may I have a word with Eve."

Julian smiled down at Grace. "Of course."

Eve touched his arm. "I'll be right back."

Samuel followed but Grace stopped him. "I think it would be better if I spoke with Eve alone."

"Alright."

Grace took Eve's hand and led her off to a quiet corner in the vast room. "Eve, what is this?" Grace asked, her face stricken with confusion. "You were speaking of a great love you had and lost, and now you're marrying some Lord you met just minutes ago. You can't marry him, Eve. He is a stranger."

"Grace, there is nothing strange about Lord Crane."

"I know I love him."

"How?"

"How do you know you love Samuel. There are some things a woman just knows." Eve took her friend's hand. "Tell me you'll stand up with me when I become Lady Crane."

"Eve..." Grace groaned. "I don't know about this."

"Grace."

"You're heartbroken. Then, along comes this wealthy man, and you're marrying him. Eve, this won't make you forget about the man you love."

"You're right, it won't, because I'm marrying the man I love. Lord Crane."

"I don't understand this."

Eve squeezed her hand. "I do, and I'm certain. I want to spend my life here with the man I love. So, will you stand up with me."

"If you're sure."

Eve nodded. "I'm very sure." She brought Grace into a hug. "Thank you so much. This night will be the happiest of my life."

Sam stared hard at Lord Crane. "Eve is a very good friend of ours, Lord Crane. I will not stand by and see her be hurt."

"Nor would I expect you to."

"Forgive my boldness, but how can you marry a lady who you met only this night?"

"I am Lord Crane, I can do whatever I wish." Julian cleared his throat, not happy with his tone as royal superior. That was the old Julian. "Samuel, I happen to love Eve very much, and I would never hurt her. She loves me as well. Many might think we are rushing this, but we happen to disagree. We are together and we will stay together and happy for many years to come."

"Eve is a wonderful woman, Lord Crane. She deserves only the best life has to offer."

"As I will give her. That and all of my love. She will never want for anything." Julian was firm.

"She recently suffered a broken heart...I urge you to be tender of her feelings."

"I do believe I've mended all the cracks in Eve's broken heart. Her heart is now whole, and lucky man I am, she's given it to me."

Samuel smiled. "Then I can ask no more of you."

"May I ask something of you?"

Samuel shrugged. "I guess."

"I will be needing a best man. No, we are not close friends, but you and your wife love Eve as much as I do, and any friends of hers are friends of mine. And I think this will make her happy, and I would really be indebted to you for this kindness."

"I would be honored to, Lord Crane," Samuel agreed. "When do you plan to marry?"

Julian grinned. "Tonight, Samuel. In fact, as soon as your wife returns Eve to my side, I'm certain Father Lonigan will begin the ceremony."

Incredulous, Samuel stuttered, "But-but, there was no engagement, Lord Crane!"

"As a matter of fact, there was. Granted, it was from the time it took to walk from my garden to here, but that is as long as I am willing to wait."

"I've never known Eve to be this...impetuous."

"We have been waiting for one another all of our lives, Samuel. This is no rash decision on eithier part."

Samuel could see that Lord Crane was sincere. He held out his hand in a gesture of friendship and acceptance. "You are lucky to be marrying our dear Eve. One day you will have to tell me of your first meeting."

A wry smile touched Julian's lips.

"One day."

Eve and Grace returned, and Grace saw the love in Julian's eyes when he looked at his bride-to-be. Whatever doubts she had about the wedding disappeared--Lord Crane truly loved her friend.

"I missed you, my darling," Julian smiled, lifting Eve's hand for a kiss.

"I was only gone a moment," Eve laughed. "How can you have missed me?"

"Every moment from you feels like a lifetime. It's like I've waited for you forever, Eve. I never want to be apart from you.I miss you so much, I would lock you in a cage and throw away the key just to keep you with me... That is if I were an ogre or something. However, as Lord, I would never keep you from your friends or anything that would make you happy."

"I appreciate that," Eve replied with a smile. "And you make me happy."

"Only someone under an enchantment would not want you to have everything you desire," he told her meaningfully.

"Well, perhaps we should leave you to prepare for the ceremony." Samuel said with a grin, his arm around Grace. "I'm sure you are both nervous, being married in front of the entire village."

"The only emotion I feel right now is an impatience to make Eve my bride. " Seeing look that passed between the two, Samuel and Grace left to summon Father Lonigan.

"This is a dream come true," Julian whispered, his arms around Eve. "I will spend every day of my life loving you and making you as happy as a woman can be."

"You're already doing that, Julian." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and extended him her hand. "Let us be wed."

center/center

Father Lonigan smiled at the sight of Lord Crane and the beautiful Doctor Johnson. He could see the love between the couple, and was pleased that the man who he knew as selfish and arrogant had change, and for the better.  
" We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Doctor Eve Johnson and Lord Julian Crane.. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Lord Crane and Dr. Johnson have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.

"Eve, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?

"Yes, it is true," she said joyfully.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Samuel and Grace stepped forward. "She comes with my wife and I, we consider ourselves to be Eve's family, and she is accompanied by our blessings. "

Father Lonigan continued, "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...

"Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always.

"Lord Crane, I have not the right to bind thee to Eve, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand. "

"It is my wish. " Julian agreed, casting a loving look at Eve.

"Eve, if it be your wish for Groom to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger. I have not the right to bind thee to Lord Crane, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand. "

" It is my wish." Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

"Lord Crane, if it be your wish for Bride to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger. Repeat after me:

"I, Lord Julian Linus Crane, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Doctor Eve Katherine Johnson, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. "

Julian's eyes were only for Eve, as he pledged his love and life to her. He placed the ring on her finger, and Eve looked up at Father Lonigan, the tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"Eve, repeat after me: I Doctor Eve Katherine Johnson, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Lord Julian Linus Crane, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. "

Eve said her vows to Julian, the love she had for him obvious to everyone present.

Father Lonigan handed the chalice to Julian. " May you drink your fill from the cup of love. " Julian held the chalice to Eve's lips while she sipped, then Eve held it to his lips. Smiling, Julian handed the chalice back to Father Lonigan.

"By the power vested in me by God and the State, I now pronounce you husband and wife--Lord and Lady Crane. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. " Father Lonigan bestowed a gentle smile upon the newly married couple.

Julian stepped up to Eve, his strong, warm hands closed around her face. Tears glistened in his dark eyes. "I love you so, my beautiful wife."

"And I you."

Standling on the tips of her toes, Eve reached up to receive his kiss. All those around them disappeared, as the only thing that mattered in this moment was Julian, and the love she felt for him. 

The growing sound of applause returned Eve to reality. Very soon she and Julian would be alone, to love each other as they wanted to for so long. 

Julian closed his eyes, remembering the despair he felt when Tabitha Lenox cursed him to a giant's body. He was bitter no longer, however, for what was a nightmare had brought him the greatest blessing of his life...his beloved wife. 


	20. Forever Love

Eve stood in front of the fireplace in Julian's bedroom, her eyes wide with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. Lisette offered to help her prepare for her wedding night, but Eve was not comfortable with a stranger dressing her, kind as she may be.

"There you are, my love," Julian said, approaching Eve. "I was afraid you may have gotten turned around in my humble abode."

"I would hardly call this a humble abode, Julian," Eve nervously laughed. She still stared at the fire, though a smile remained on her face.

Julian put his arms around Eve's waist, pulling her close. "Forgive me, my darling wife."

"Forgive you? Whatever for?"

"I intended to say our abode, my darling." Julian tried to pull Eve closer, but Eve moved away from him. "Are you all right , Eve?"

"I'm fine, Julian, really." She lowered her head. "I am just a bit nervous. This is all so new to me, and I don't-- I don't want to disappoint you."

"My love, you could never disappoint me. It is not in the realm of the possible," Julian smiled, his eyes upon Eve's shapely form under the sheer robe she wore. "Remove your robe for me, Eve. I want to see you."

Her hands clutched at the fastenings of her robe. "Julian..."

"What is it, my love? I cannot see you in the dark, Eve."

"Please, Eve...remove your robe for me." Julian moved closer to her.

Eve's grip loosened on her robe, yet she did not cast it away from her.

"What is it, Eve? It's about more than disappointing me, yes?"

"I'm afraid I'm nervous about more than disappointing you." She glanced at his midsection, the evidence of his arousal abundantly clear. "I was aware of your desire for me in the cave, but that could not happen. Now. To see that...well... I just. You're so..." She lowered her head. "I wonder if I can..."

Julian reached a hand out to Eve. "Julian reached a hand out to Eve. "My darling Eve...I would never hurt you." She sighed as he caressed her cheek. "I am well aware of this being your first time. I will be so gentle with you, and if at any point you need for things to go even slower, just say so. This is not about you being uncomfortable, this is about you and me loving each other and enjoying the comfort and pleasure we can give one another."

"I do love you Julian...so very much." Eve's eyes shone with adoration. "I am ready," she said, sliding the robe off her shoulders.

Julian moaned, low and deep. His eyes bright with appreciation. "You are even lovelier than I ever dreamed."

Eve smiled. "You make me feel so beautiful, Julian."

Julian swept Eve into his arms, carrying her to their marriage bed. He placed her down gently, his eyes darkening with desire.

"My love...my life," he whispered as he kissed her lips gently at first, then with increasing passion. Julian ravaged her mouth, while he caressed her shoulders, his fingers trailing down her arms.

His lips moved down her neck, causing Eve to moan aloud. Hearing his bride cry out ignited Julian's senses, and he buried his face in her neck, murmuring words of love.

Eve held onto Julian, her skin burning, but with a delicious heat she never felt before.

"How do you feel, my love?"

"Like liquid," she answered.

"It gets better," Julian said. "It gets so much better." Eve was going to ask how, but Julian fastened his lips on her right breast, while his hand kneaded her left.

"Oh, Julian!" she cried, her body tingling with pleasure. He continued to cherish her breasts with his mouth, while his hand slipped down to her virgin's treasure. Eve tensed for a moment, causing Julian to suckle even harder on her breast, until she parted her legs at his silent urging.

Julian leaned up for a moment, to divest himself quickly of his dressing gown. He then leaned over Eve, the love and passion in his eyes bringing tears of joy to her own.

"I love you, my darling," Julian whispered, his leg parting Eve's further. He then pressed himself against her, and Eve felt the strength of her husband's powerful arousal. "I want you so badly, Eve. I want to make you my wife in every way. "

Eve smiled, though her eyes held a hint of fear of the unknown. Sensitive to Eve's feelings, Julian caressed her lips to calm her.  
"Everything will be alright, I promise," he said.

Eve nodded. "I trust you, Julian, and I love you."

Crushing his lips to hers, Julian eased into Eve slowly. Eve held her breath, as his manhood began to enter her, inch by inch. He was careful to not hurt her anymore than was necessary, yet knew it could not be completely painless.

"Are you okay, my darling?" he asked, fighting against himself to push further inside her warmth.

"Yes, Julian," Eve panted. She closed her eyes as Julian continued to enter her, the pain she felt starting to be eclipsed by the pleasure spreading though her.

Eve whimpered softly, and Julian responded by entering her fully, feeling her wedding gift to him against himself and nearly dying from the pleasure it yielded him.

She was amazed at the sensation of Julian filling her so gloriously. He held himself still for a moment, then began the lover's dance with his wife, Eve quickly learning the rhythm. They continued to give to one another, until Eve cried out her fulfillment. Upon hearing Eve, Julian joined her, filling his wife's body with his essence and pulling her into an embrace, breathless and spent.

"You are my world, Eve," Julian whispered to Eve, his hand resting on her breast. "I could not bear to be apart from you ever again."

"No golden cage?" Eve smiled, her hand covering his.

"No golden cage, but I sentence you to life in my bed. You were so incredible, Eve."

"My husband taught me well," Eve grinned.

"We have the rest of our lives to continue to learn, my beloved. " His eyes adored her.

"I am a very willing pupil."

Julian looked at Eve, remembering how he felt when he first saw her. All of his dreams had come true, symbolized by the breathtaking woman he was blessed to have as his wife.

"I do believe you were a bit happier a few minutes ago, dear husband."

"Let us see if it is again possible," Julian smiled, as he held his bride in his arms, his eyes full of love for her. Never had he dreamed that he would be so blessed...so happy.

The End :) :) :) 


	21. A New Threat?

Ever After

Chapter 1

Julian Crane looked at his wife, his breath catching at her beauty. A year of marriage served only to increase her loveliness, and he was as besotted as he was the first time he laid eyes upon her.

He thought how strange his life. He never would have dreamed he would meet a witch, who damned him to become a giant. And as that giant, he would find and capture his beloved Eve.

Now their love had made him whole again, and here they were, married and with a beautiful baby daughter. Eve was nursing baby Helene, and Julian's eyes filled with happy tears at the sight.

Eve looked up at Julian, smiling at the expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, my darling. Seeing you nurse our daughter is not only a privilege but a pleasure." He leaned down and kissed Helene on the cheek. "I thank God for the both of you."

"As I do you," Eve said softly. "You and Helene mean everything to me." She looked down at the baby, admiring her curly brown hair--a gift from her mother--and her hazel eyes, so like her father's.

"I am eternally thankful that I went for that hunt that day," Julian smiled, his eyes hinting at mischief. "Otherwise, I may have missed finding my little captive."

"And I would have missed being tossed in a golden cage, and kept for your pleasure." Eve winked at him. She laughed at Julian's sheepish expression. "Am I telling any untruth here, dear husband?"

"No, not at all. I was a bit single-minded," he said laughing. "In the end, it worked out wonderfully."

Eve chuckled. "And you would have also missed out on burping your baby girl." Eve handed Helene to Julian. "She's nice and full now."

As he patted Helene's back, his gaze fell upon Eve fastening up her corset. "Such treasures those are. Helene's a very fortunate little girl. I will receive the same opportunity later, right?"

"Julian, please remember yourself!" Eve admonished, though her eyes twinkled at him.

Julian grinned. "Does that twinkle in your eye mean I get my turn later." He laughed. "Yes, it does." Julian looked down at the softly cooing baby. "I do believe Helene is about ready to be put down for the day."

"Julian, it is only early afternoon."

"She's a baby, she needs her rest."

"And you apparently need private time with her mother."

He chuckled. "That, too."

"Julian, Helene's only six months old. She needs to spend time with her mother and father. I do not want her raised by nurses and governesses." Eve was firm.

"My darling, I intend to raise Helene with you. I don't want to miss any part of her life. She does seem to want to nap after nursing, though. I just thought we would lay her down for a nap, and then..."

"Then you want to do what, Julian?"

He winked. "We'll think of something, my love." He held his hand out to Eve, leading her towards Helen's nursery.

center/center "Helene is the most beautiful baby you've ever seen, isn't she?" Eve gushed. "She's just perfect."

"I do have to admit, my love, I have not been around infants in my life, until Helene. Yet I will definitely agree with you, no other child will ever compare to our daughter." Julian smiled.

"We're not biased or anything?"

"No, my love, just honest." Helene was asleep, Julian having rocked her into dreamland. "Eve, I was thinking, since Helene is now napping..."

Eve recognized the look in her husband's eyes. "And what would you be thinking, Julian?"

"That I would love to capture you all over again," Julian purred, reaching out to graze his fingers down her arm. Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Wouldn't you like that, my darling?"

"I have to see the plans for dinner, Julian," Eve weakly protested, as he began to spread tiny kisses on her neck. "Won't you at least let me speak to the cook?"

"The sustenance I have need of at this very moment is not of the culinary sort," Julian murmured, sweeping Eve into his arms. "I desire my beloved wife in our bed."

Her skin tingled at the tone in his voice. "I ..I suppose I can simply let the cook choose the dinner menu." She was rewarded for her cooperation with an almost blinding smile.

"That is one reason why I adore you, Lady Crane. We think alike." Julian carried his wife into the master bedroom suite. Upon reaching it, he placed her on her feet. "I am sure whatever meal is served will be delectable and soothing to the palate. Then again, it could be naught but bread and water, and I would be content."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am going to make love to you, my darling...such wonderful, passionate, magnificent love that we will be famished when all is said and done. " Julian kissed Eve, tenderly at first, then hungrily as he pulled her close to him. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance, and Eve welcomed the sensual intruder.

He ravished her mouth, while his fingers reached inside her corset. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at Eve. "I never grow tired of you, my precious love."

"I love when we are together, Julian. Every moment is like a dream I never want to awaken." Eve moaned as Julian's nimble fingers untied her corset, and grasped gently at her full breasts.

"It is I who dreamed of you every night, before we even met, my darling," Julian whispered, as he continued to tease her breasts. "We were destined to meet and become one."

Eve tried to answer, but found it impossible, as Julian fastened his lips on her breast, while he ripped her dress from her body. It fell to the floor, leaving Eve clad only in her corset and stockings.

She threw her head back, surrendering to his skillful caresses. "I suppose it did not matter that I was fond of that gown," Eve half-heartedly complained. She soon forgot everything but her husband, for Julian pressed himself against her, his need for her more than obvious. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She smiled mischievously, her hips moving invitingly against him.

A feral growl erupted from his throat at the sensation of Eve's lush curves fitting so closely to him. "You enchant me, my sweet Eve. Your magical body and sweet soul hold me love's prisoner." With lightning speed he removed Eve's corset, and his mouth went dry at the site of his wife's lovely body, now flushed with passion. "Let me love you, my darling wife," he urged, his eyes dilated with desire.

Eve busied herself with undressing Julian, placing tiny kisses upon his body as each article of clothing was removed. She could feel her own need for her husband building to a fever pitch, which let an uncommon speed to her hands.

"I give you my love, and my complete need to be one with you, " she breathed heavily, nearly drunk with passion. "I have always loved you."

"Even when I first held you captive?" Julian could not help teasing her, even in his state of heightened arousal.

"Well...maybe a little after that. Your blowing me dry was such a romantic beginning," she winked.

"Of course I can do so much more than that, Eve. Like this," Julian rasped, lifting her in his arms. He then swiftly entered her. Eve cried out at the immense pleasure of her husband filling her. "And this," he whispered, as he thrust into her again.

She closed her eyes, the searing fire within her threatening to reduce her to a mere cinder.

"Open your eyes, my beloved," he enticed. "Come with me to our shared paradise. I want us to see one another as we reach our destiny." They moved together, Julian holding Eve as they fell upon the bed.

center/center

Tabitha Lenox looked into her scrying bowl. "I wonder what became of my former creation, Giant Julian Crane," she sneered. "So in love with the good doctor as a giant, I daresay that love disappeared like snow in summertime once he found he could consort with scores of women once again!" She cackled loudly. "Show me Lord Crane!" she ordered.

The image of Lord Crane appeared, but he was in the midst of what looked to be a sexual escapade, with Eve Johnson, no less. Tabitha listened to what they said to one another. Maybe Lord Crane simply seduced her, for old time's sake.

"My beloved wife," she heard Lord Crane say aloud. Her eyes narrowed in fury and disbelief.

"Married, are we, Lord and Lady Crane? Well, this is one tale that will not end happily ever after! Enjoy your happiness while you still can!" 


End file.
